When you say nothing at all
by June.Louise
Summary: A SethSummer fic. What if someone's taken away...Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone!_

_This is my new story and I hope you'll all enjoy it. _

_Don't worry about Life, it will be updated too. _

_I would never let you wait too long._

**When you say nothing at all**

"Come on, you guys." Ryan said, sounding bored like hell. The gang sat in the Cohen's family room watching the end of Moulin Rouge. The girls were crying and Seth was also a little wet on his cheeks, though he insisted it was his allergy.

"Ryan, it's so sad. How can you not cry?" Summer said as the after text filled the screen.

"Why make these kinds of ends anyway? Isn't life supposed to be painful as it is?" Marissa sniffled.

"Hey, all of us aren't crying. And you don't think life is too painful, do you?" Ryan said as he pulled Marissa into his arms. Ryan had never been a crier and the truth was that most guys didn't cry, especially in front of girls.

An exception was Seth Cohen. He wiped his tears away, a little embarrassed for letting them fall. Summer placed herself in his lap and hugged him.

"It's okay Cohen. You're my big baby." She actually thought it was cute; her Cohen was very cute.

"Hey, you are crying too." he said, but hugging her closer.

"I know, its okay."

"You know what Seth; you are kind of cute when you're crying." Marissa said as she and Ryan stood up and began to clean up the table full of glasses and popcorns.

Seth didn't care listening; he was used to be making fun of. Summer stayed in his lap hugging him. It was more to comfort herself than him. They all knew that Summer and sad movies maybe wasn't the greatest combination. She got very emotional.

"You two fit each other perfectly. You're both scared of spiders, hates it when your clothes get dirty and you both cry at sad movies." Marissa said; maybe she enjoyed making fun of them tonight.

Summer just smiled into Seth's shirt, she knew that they were perfect for each other. Summer never thought that she would fall for a guy like Cohen, because a more sensible boy didn't exist. She had always thought that she needed a guy like Ryan; strong, scary and more of a man. But she didn't want any other than Cohen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"God Cohen, you make me laugh like no one else." Summer said as she lay inSeth's bed with him on top of her. He smiled down at her, his eyes a little teary from laughter. They spend most of their time just being with each other, not doing anything at all. They would talk about everything between heaven and earth and they would laugh together.

"Well, I'm your funny guy, aren't I?"

"You are, but I'm your funny girl." Summer answered pleadingly. She wasn't as funny as Seth was; she wasn't very funny at all. But when they were together they were funny together. They made each other be what they usually weren't, they let each other be whoever they wanted and felt like to be.

"You're my funny girl." He convinced her and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her everywhere in her face, except her lips. He liked to tease her and he loved to feel the taste of her; roses and strawberries. Her hair always smelled new washed and she always had her perfume under her cheekbone on her neck. As Seth travelled with his mouth across her face Summer caressed his hands, which she was holding above their heads. She could stay like this forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Summer walked down the hallway and was in a very good mood. She had a cute summer dress and matching heels. As she walked to her locker every guy, and girl too, stopped with whatever they were doing for a second, just to watch her pass. It really was like in those teenage movies when the queen of the school entered. Summer was the one everyone wanted to be and wanted to be with.

Summer loved all the attention, though sometimes she felt like a celebrity fallowed by the paparazzi.

Today thoughshe was too happy to care about the fact that every single step she took was watched by the whole hallway.

Once the bell rang, Summer took her books and started her way to French. She would probably meet Ryan there.

Outside the classroom, her cell phone started to ring. She thought that she could be a few seconds late, it was probably just Seth calling like he always did, but she still wanted to answer.

She walked away a little as the pupils went inside the classroom. She was about to answer as it stopped ringing. _Fine_, she thought and pulled the cell down in her purse. Just then she felt two strong arms grab her from behind; two very strong arms, too strong for being Seth or even Ryan. But who else would touch her like that, all guys in school sure wanted to touch her but she never let them, they all knew that. She wanted to scream, but a tissue covered her mouth fast enough for her to react. She wanted to fight, but felt all her energy disappear as she started to feel dizzy. The man lifted her up in his arms and carried her out from the school.

To be continued...

_Please let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews you guys!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Seth and Marissa sat by a table at lunch eating, as they were waiting for Ryan and Summer.

"So, you and Summer are happy, huh?" Marissa said and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, we are. So are you and Ryan from what I've heard."

"It's funny, or maybe not funny that even though we don't really talk a lot with each other we know everything about one other. "

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy. Ryan talks about you when I get him to say anything and Summer also talks about you. I guess that we don't need to talk really, we catch up anyway."

"Well, Summer talks about you, like all the time. She really is crazy about you. Ryan, well he also talks about you sometimes. And by sometimes I mean when he says something." Marissa said and they started to laugh.

"Speaking of the trolls." she said as Ryan appeared, giving her a kiss before he sat down next to her.

"Where's Summer?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. She's probably on her way. Next class is art class, Summer loves that."

"I guess you're right." Seth said, hoping she was. Because where would she be? Summer wasn't the one not to answer calls or skip school without saying anything. That was what scared Seth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Summer slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She then remembered the phone call and school. Had she been kidnapped? She looked around and found her being in a very dark, empty room. There was a window in the room, but it was covered by boards. The only light came from chinks.

Summer spotted a door and stood up to go and try to open it. As soon as she stood up she fell back to the floor in pain. She felt like she'd been hit by a car. She felt blood on her hands as she touched her head and the taste of it in her mouth. What the hell had happened to her?

Summer started to panic as she searched for her purse; it was no where to be found in the dark. She then started to cry, softly at first as she curled up into a ball in a corner. But the sobbing grew more hysterical as she thought of the big man. What did he want with her? Why did he hurt her? Someone had hurt her really bad and she must have been unconscious as she didn't remember anything.

Summer cried herself to sleep in her corner. This was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare and she just wanted to wake up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth walked up to meet Ryan and Marissa after school and hopefully Summer too. As he only saw Ryan and Marissa standing by the car his stomach turned.

"Hi Seth!"

"Hi guys! No Summer?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Are you sure that everything's okay between you two? I mean, you haven't fought or anything?"

"No, we're great. Never been better. Maybe she just got sick."

"I don't think so Seth." Ryan said, entering the conversation. He pointed to a car on the parking lot. It was silver BMW.

"Man! Tell me that's not hers."

"It is her car. She has to be at school. Let me call Hallie, she will know where she is." Marissa said and picked up her phone. Ryan and Seth stood quietly, carefully listening to every word Marissa said into the phone.

"Hi Hal! It's Marissa."

"Yeah, have you seen Summer today?"

"Good! I knew she still was here." Seth's breathed out, relieved.

"Oh, when was that?"

"I see. Thanks anyway, bye." Marissa put the phone down and turned to the guys.

"She saw her this morning, before French."

"And…"

"And Seth, I guess no one's seen her since." Marissa said in a much louder voice than she had wanted.

"Hey, why don't we go to her house and check? Sounds good?" Ryan said interrupting what could start an argument.

They all went inside the car and Ryan drove them to Summer's house. Seth had left hundreds of messages on her phone. Why wasn't she answering? What of something had happened to her?

To be continued...

_Not a great chapter,I know. Please review, it means so much._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks you guys for the reviews!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Summer had been sitting in the room crying for hours, though now there were no tears left. She was exhausted and her whole body hurt from her sobbing.

Suddenly she heard steps coming closer, really fast steps. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt her hands beginning to shake unstoppably of fear. The door opened and in walked a big man, all dressed in black. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark in the room.

"Hi you! Isn't it my little Summer?" His voice was scary and cold. Summer didn't dare saying anything and was fully concentrating on not crying.

"Come here, you little bitch!" He walked closer and kneeled down in front of her. He smelled like smoke and alcohol.

"Well, look at you. Isn't it too bad that I had to ruin something this beautiful?"

"I want to go home. What do you want?" she finally dared to whiter.

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to go home to your boyfriend. He's actually kind of cute with his curly hair. It's strange though that you two are dating. How do you know that he's the right guy for you? You want to listen to one of his messages? Wait, that's not up to you, I want to hear. Let's take this one, its number twenty I think. He's sending you a lot of them, must be really worried." The man said as he played with her phone. He seemed like a pretty weird guy, but Summer was scared of him. He had kidnapped her and she was badly hurt.

"_Hi Sum! Where are you? Please call me or someone else. We're all worried about you. Have I done anything wrong? If you don't want to talk to me its okay, I just want to know that you're okay. I love you! Bye."_

Tears poured down Summer's cheeks as Seth's voice disappeared and she let out a little sob. He had thought that he had done something wrong; he hadn't. Seth couldn't possible do anything wrong. Of course she got pissed at him sometimes, but she would always call him if he was worried and she could tell from his voice that he was.

"Stop crying, your whore!" The man said and hit her hard in her face. That made her cry harder of fear and pain and she buried her head in her hands. He continued to hit her and he dragged her uplike a sack of potatoes. She was still weak and hadn't enough strength or power to fight back. He smashed her against the wall made of stone and she sunk down to the floor, shaking like a leaf. He kicked her stomach.

"You fucking bitch!" He said as he continued to hurt her and beat her until she was half conscious. He then brushed his hands on his sides and walked out of the room, leaving an injured and scared girl behind. The panic grew all the time inside of her and she shook so much that it hurt. The pain made her want to die.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth, Ryan and Marissa drove up to Summer's driveway, not seeing any car there. Seth almost jumped out of the car and when Ryankilled the engine.Seth and already opened the front door with the extra key he knew the place of when Ryan and Marissa stepped out of the car.Seth knew that Summer's father was out of the country. Her stepmother was also out of town, he had no idea where though.

The Roberts' house was empty and quiet.

"Let's check her room." Marissa said and headed toward the staircase, Seth and Ryan following shortly behind.

Summer's room looked like it always did. It was neat and girly. A few clothes hung on her wardrobe and she had soft animals everywhere. Including a big teddy bear which said 'I love you' on it. Seth had given it to her. Summer had it next to her bed and even though she never would admit it, every night she hugged it goodnight thinking of Seth.

There was no sight of Summer anywhere.

"I don't think she's home either. Maybe she just wanted to get away for a while. Let's try to call her instead." Ryan said, but he wasn't convinced by his words. Deep down he was scared that something had happened to her.

To be continued...

_Please leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I had to post this chapter; you are the best! I love your reviews!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Summer felt so angry, but the pain and her fear were stronger. She was so scared as she sat there, not knowing where she was or if she ever would get to go home again. With every breath she took, she felt the pain grew worse. Her face was all swollen by bruises and from crying. She was wet, but wasn't sure I it was blood, tears or sweat; maybe it was a mixture of them.

She spotted something small and silver lying in the middle of the room on the floor. It was her phone, her saviour. She crept closer to it as fast as her sore body could, even though the pain went thousands times worse. When she came to the phone she dialled a well known number, Seth's.

"Hello!" he said as he answered his call. Summer couldn't answer him, she couldn't say anything.

"Hello? Summer? Is that you baby?" When he said those words she started to cry hysterically, not caring about her physical pain. She tried to keep it calm, but she didn't have any power over her emotions. Just to hear his voice in her ear made her cry even more.

"Sum? Please Sum, what's wrong? Are you okay? Calm down, sweetie. Talk to me." His words were so full of caring and love. But Summer just continued to cry in the phone. She sounded heartbroken and helpless and he hated it.

"Cohen." She finally got out from her sobbing.

"Summer? Oh, Summer. What happened? Where are you?"

"I don't know Cohen. I feel like I'm dying; it hurts so." she cried.

"Where does it hurt? What did you do? Did someone hurt you?" His questions came before he could stop himself, though no one could blame him as he listened to his hysterical, loved Summer, having no idea what to do to help her.

"He hurts me."

"Who, Sum?"

"I'm so scared. I think he's gonna kill me." she whispered.

"Please don't say that. You're not gonna die for a long time honey. I'm not gonna let…." He interrupted himself and knew that by getting upset wouldn't help her. He had to calm her down, he had to be strong and get her home.

"I love you Summer. I'm gonna get you home."

"I love you too Cohen. I love you so much."

That was all she could say before she felt those arms drag her up from the floor. She let out a cry as he threw her down again, taking the phone from her.

"Seth Cohen?"

"What did you do to her? Is she okay? Please let me talk to her. Let her come home."

"No you, I'm not gonna let you guys go back to normal."

"But why? What has she ever done to you? Can't you take me instead? Why are you hurting her?" Seth felt like crying. His Summer was in pain and danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Stop with the questions! I'm the one who decides so you should listen to me. I do whatever I want with her."

"But just let me…"

"Ah, ah. I'll let you talk to her again. But man, no cops. It's a shame to ruin something this beautiful." he said before giving the phone back to Summer, who wasn't crying as hard any more. She had been listening carefully on their conversation.

"Cohen?"

"Yeah Summer, I'm here."

"Please help me."

"I'm going to, I promise Summer. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. You just have to stay strong, okay? Do it for me, promise."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can. I miss you. I wish I was with you now."

"Me too, but keep thinking about that. Soon you're gonna be home again and we can watch Moulin Rouge together, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Cohen."

"I love you too Sum. And I hate that you have to go through this. I'm so sorry baby."

"It's not your fault." she said as she fought back the tears from the pain she felt.

"Summer?" She could neither cry nor say anything, but she couldn't stay quiet anymore so she let the sobbing come again.

"Now would you stop with that crap, bitch!" the man said, or rather screamed as he punched her in her stomach. She let out a cry of pain and had to concentrate on keeping the phone in her hands. She was shaking so bad that she had to hold the phone with both hands and push it to her body. The man seemed to have forgotten that Seth still was on the phone.

"Summer? Baby, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Summer felt too much pain to answer him directly.

"Please hurry Cohen." was all she could say with her weak voice. It was almost in a whisper, but Seth could hear her. The man then took the phone away from her and she didn't protest. She felt too much pain in her stomach. It hurt so badly. She had a hard time breathing and she had to lay down, all her energy seemed to slide away.

"Looks like our girl has some hard time breathing. Too bad, but I have to get back to business." The man said into the phone before he hung up and Seth dropped the phone to the floor.

To be continued...

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget about Life, it will be updated this week i think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all reviews; you're amazing!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Seth sank down to the floor, his head in his hands. What should he do? What could he do? His beautiful Summer was being hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

The anger and feeling of being helpless filled him as he sat on the floor. He wasn't even sure that she would be alright, he wasn't sure that he would see her again. He had to do something. Now!

Seth got up and ran downstairs.

"Dad! Ryan! Mom! Anybody!" he yelled as he ran around and almost panicked as he didn't find them sitting on the couch. Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Jimmy came running into the room wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong son?" Sandy asked with concern in his voice.

"It's…..it's Summer." Seth finally let out after a moment of silent. He sat down at the sofa and the others did so too.

"What Seth? Is something wrong with Summer?" Sandy said as they all started to get worried.

"She's hurt." he replied and his voice broke a little. Seth then started to cry.

"Honey." Kirsten took him in her arms looking very scared. Even though Seth was a little girly and cried at movies sometimes they all got surprised that he broke down in front of them and that he actually let his mother hug him.

"Seth, where is Summer?" Sandy asked. Ryan and Jimmy sat quietly at the sofa next to Kirsten, Sandy and Seth, thinking of what could have happened. To Jimmy, Summer was closer than anyone would think; she was Marissa's best friend and he had known her for her whole life. Seth was also close to him; he was the son of his best and oldest friends and they'd been neighbours for a very long time.

Ryan and Seth were very close; they were brothers and best friends. He knew how deep Seth's feelings were for Summer. He loved her too. She was one of the fab four.

"I don't know. She called me. She wasn't at school. She's hurt and in pain. She's scared. We have to help her." That was what Seth could say between hiccupping. The words came unstoppably and were a mixture of his rambling and someone in shock.

"Did she tell you how she got hurt Seth?"

"Yeah, there was this guy. Ahhhh." Seth tored his hair in anger.

"What man?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know, I talked to him and he hurt her. She's in so much pain and her last words were 'hurry Cohen'. He also said something about her having trouble breathing. What if she's not gonna make it? What if he kills her?"

"We're not gonna let him do that. I'll go call the police."

"NO!" Seth yelled and jumped up. "You cannot call the police! He will kill her if you do."

"Calm down Seth. Did he threat to kill her if you contacted the police?"

"Pretty much, he said that it would be a shame to destroy something as beautiful as Summer. Seth then sank down to the couch again and Kirsten put a hand on his knee.

"We'll find her honey, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? Summer's everything to me; I love her so much."

"I know you do and so does Summer."

"Let's try to contact the kidnapper. Where's your phone Seth?" Seth gave his cell to Sandy without a word.

"I'll go ask my dear friend Ronald to search the call and don't worry; I promise not to tell him."

"I'll go with you." Jimmy said and gave Seth a squeeze on his shoulder before they left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After an hour and a half of waiting Seth couldn't handle it anymore. He started to walk around the pool house where he and Ryan were. Sandy and Jimmy still hadn't called or got back. Kirsten was inside and probably being a mess, cleaning the kitchen.

"Let's do something; that will make time go faster. What about a little play station, a swim in the pool, a comic?" Ryan said, apparently noticing Seth's impatientment.

"I can't do anything! Summer's kidnapped. I don't even know if she's alive. Damn!" Seth screamed and walked out of the pool house, walking straight into Kirsten.

"Sandy called."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I haven't updated this story for awhile and I'm sorry. _

_But here's my update; I hope you will like it. _

_I've now planned the story more and this chapter will not give you any answers, but I hope you'll like it and review it anyways._

_I may be stupid, but I blame that I'm from Sweden, what is a cliffhanger? I_

_hear it everywhere, but don't understand what it means. Could any of you please help me out?_

**When you say nothing at all**

Kirsten's words repeated themselves in Seth's head. He both wanted to hear what se had to say and didn't. It could be good news, or bad news. Seth wasn't so sure he could handle any more bad news.

"Seth?" It was impossible to hear by her voice why Sandy had called.

"Yeah." Seth said and looked out at the Pacific Ocean. He wished he could just run away, except this time he couldn't.

"They've searched the call. It came from San Diego. That's good news honey; it gives us a bigger chance to find her." Kirsten said trying to be positive.

"Okay, did he say what we're gonna do next?"

"Well, he said that you could call the police, but if you don't want to sweetie, we won't. He thought of going down there; check the hospitals, police station. It might feel better to do something. Would you like that?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait here if something happens." Seth looked up at his mother and gave her a little smile.

"Sure, what else can I do?"

"Yeah. And Seth, I hope she's okay." He pulled her into a hug, knowing she really meant it.

"Thanks."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth, Ryan, Jimmy and Sandy sat in the Range Rover on their way to San Diego. It was early afternoon and no one uttered a word. In the beginning they'd tried to have a conversation, but it always ended as an awkward silence. It was weird, to sit in a car with both Sandy and Seth Cohen, in silence.

Though in Seth's mind nothing seemed to be still and quiet. He heard the kidnapper's and Summer's voices over and over.

_"It's a shame to ruin something this beautiful."_

_"Please hurry Cohen"_

He would do anything to be in Summer's place right now. She didn't deserve this; she really didn't. The thought of Summer lonely, in danger and scared made Seth feel so mad, but he was powerless. He remembered a while ago, when everything had been okay. More than okay; perfect.

Flashback

Seth looked down at the person snuggling beside him. She was sleeping. Earlier that evening Seth had as usual suggested one of his lame movies, according to Summer, but this time she'd actually said yes. She hated those movies, but some how they'd started to watch it; together.

Now, when the movie was in its best part, she was sleeping! But man, she was beautiful as she breathed quietly. Her face was neutral, yet so perfect.

He could wake her up; she had to wake up sooner or later anyway to go home. But waking Summer up didn't seem like a smart thing to do; she might let him experience one of her rage blackouts and that wasn't pretty. The best thing was to let her go on sleeping; she was probably tired after a long day at school. Her father wasn't home anyway and her stepmother always slept. No one would miss her back home. But what would Summer say when she woke up and wasn't at home?

Seth decided to let her sleep, but not on the couch. He figured that his bedroom was the best choice since she would recognize it and hopefully feel comfortable. Seth stood up carefully and then leaned down to take Summer into his arms. She wasn't heavy at all, even though she was all relaxed. Seth started to walk up the stairs slowly, not wanting Summer to wake up or drop her. He knew that Summer was a deep sleeped so he wouldn't wake her up, but if he dropped her she probably would.

While in his bedroom he placed one foot on his bed and sat Summer at his knee so that he could pull the covers down. He the laid her down gently. Her dark hair spread across the pillow and with her white shirt she looked like an angel in Seth's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her and kiss her lips. As he sat next to her another problem appeared; he couldn't let her sleep in her clothes. She would kill him.

He went to his wardrobe and took a T-shirt and a pair of boxers out. Seth wasn't sure what she would prefer; her thongs or his boxers. He decided for the boxers since he'd heard that a bra and thongs weren't the most comfortable things to sleep in.

Seth started with Summer's jeans. He carefully unbuttoned them and lifted her legs up so that he could take them off. He then folded them the best he could and hung them over his chair. He took the purple thongs off too and before he would put the boxers on he had to take a break. She was so beautiful. If she woke up now she would call him prevent and slap him, but he couldn't help himself. She was perfect, but then again he thought of what he would think if someone looked at him like that so he put the boxers onto her and started with the shirt.

He was lucky it had a zipper. He still had to take it over her head, but it wouldn't be as tight. He pulled her up in a hug so it would be easier and pulled the zipper down. He pulled the shirt carefully over her head, leaving her in only her bra; of course matching the thongs he'd taken off. Seth unzipped it too and suddenly he had a from up the waist naked Summer in his arms. Her skin was soft as he caressed her back and shoulders, but she was a little cold so he dressed her in his shirt and laid her down again.

He placed the shirt, thongs and bra on his chair next to her jeans and was very accurate to fold them right. Summer's clothes were very important to her and he didn't want to be the one to get those wrinkles or anything. He pulled the cover over her and tucked her in as she kept sleeping. He leaned over her and kissed her nose before he went downstairs to clean up after them.

End of flashback

That had been the first time Summer had stayed over and they'd slept in the same bed as a couple; Tijuana and sex didn't count. That night they'd just slept next to each other, fully clothed, and when Seth woke up the next morning Summer lay close to him with her arm round his waist. He had smiled and held her close. Since that night they'd slept together as often as they could.

Seth had a hard time smiling now, but that memory put a small smile to his lips; Summer always did.

People on planes  
People on trains  
People in cars and  
Travellin' in spaceships  
To a trillion stars  
A million smiles  
A million frowns

There's so many  
Streets and towns  
To lose yourself,  
To find yourself  
But I found the  
Answer with you  
'Cause you, you are  
My one and only  
And you, you were the  
One that showed me love  
Through all of  
This life's confusion  
You are the light  
That guides my way

Here on the stage  
I'm all alone  
Singing out loud  
Here in the spotlight  
Are you there  
In the crowd?  
Well I'm talking to you  
And I'm trying to say  
That I miss you so  
Sometimes I lose myself,  
I find myself  
I found the  
Answer with you

'Cause you, you are  
My one and only  
And you, you were the one  
That showed me love  
Through all of  
This life's confusion  
You are the light  
That guides my way

And I know  
When I'm next to you  
All the crazy noise  
Goes away  
When I hold you  
In my arms  
I can feel the  
Peace and calm  
I can lie here,  
I can die here  
With no regrets,  
No, no way

You, you are  
My one and only  
And you, you were  
The one that  
Showed me love  
Through all of  
This life's confusion  
You are the light  
That guides my way

'Cause you, you are  
My one and only  
And you, you were  
The one that  
Showed me love  
Through all of  
This life's confusion  
You are the light  
That guides my way

And it's you  
And it's you  
And it's you  
Just you

To be continued...

_Please review and if you're not already reading my story 'Life', take a look._

'_You' by Ronan Keating_


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy holiday's everybody!_

**When you say nothing at all**

The last couple of hours the boys had spent on the road. They had been at different places checking for any sign, but mostly just driving around. They all knew that by driving around they wouldn't find Summer. San Diego was big and they had no idea where to look. As much as they didn't want to admit it, there was not a chance they could work this out on their own. But by fear of calling the police they had no choice except waiting and meanwhile it felt better to do something. They couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen. Kirsten and Marissa were at home waiting for a phone call or any other incident. Summer's father was out of the country and they had all tried to reach him, but none of them had a number. Seth just knew that he was in Europe.

"Seth, it's getting late. Don't you think that we should find a hotel or something? I mean we can't find something in the dark anyway." Ryan was the only one who dared to say what he was thinking. They all knew that Seth by no choice wanted to stop looking, but he had to face the reality too: they wouldn't come any longer in the dark.

Seth and Ryan sat in the backseat. Seth was constantly checking all windows though now he only looked out of the window closest to his seat. He,too, had become tired of this; looking and knowing that there was nothing to find on the roads. His eyes were tired and his face was full of sadness. The other ones in the car could only imagine what he was feeling; they all knew that Summer wasn't just a high school crush.

"Well, maybe you're right. I mean we could use some rest and think. There must be a better way. We can't just drive around, having no idea where she is." They all heard the sadness in his voice and it broke Sandy's heart. His son was too quiet.. They were also surprised that he wasn't forcing them to go on; he really was sad.

"I think we passed a hotel a couple of minutes ago." Seth said and went on to look out of the window again. The rest of them just nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sandy's phone rang and woke everybody up at 01.30. Everybody except Seth; he hadn't slept for a second. He was still hearing that phone call with Summer and the kidnapper all over in his head and when he thought about Summer he just wanted to cry.

"Hello," Sandy said to the phone in a sleepy voice. They all listened carefully as he spoke very seriously to what they suspected was Kirsten as he had said 'honey' to the person. They all knew that this could be it. It was 01.30; it had to be important; otherwise she wouldn't call in the middle of the night. And they were right; something had happened.

"It was Kirsten. She got a phone call." Sandy sat down by the sofa in their very small hotel room and by the instant he spoke they all woke up, really woke up. "It came from a hospital, here in San Diego. A girl came into the ER and when she woke up from her unconscious she said Cohen all over and then she fell asleep again." She was in a hospital? Was she okay?

"Look, we don't know if it's Summer." Sandy said trying not to get their hopes up too much, or at least not his son's.

"Though it might be and who else would say Cohen? I mean, it has to be Summer." Ryan quickly said and looked over at Seth, Cohen. She had called for him.

"It's Summer. I know it is." Seth sounded very assured. And he was the only one who they all trusted in this issue though if it wasn't Summer he would break even more.

"Okay then, let's go. Kirsten wanted us to call; Marissa thought it was Summer too. I told them not to go instantly if it's not Summer, but if it is they'll come in a second."

"Okay then, let's go." Jimmy said as to speak the final words before they went to face what they all feared. If it was Summer they would all get very relieved though they had no idea in what condition she was in. But it was also possible that the girl wasn't Summer even though they all wanted to believe it was. It could be another scared girl with no family.

The thought of Summer used to put a smile on Seth's face and no matter what she always made him feel better. Though this was killing him; to know that she was out there somewhere and that she was alone. He had no idea how she was doing. Was she hungry? Hurt? Was she even alive? He had nothing except that call and that made him even more afraid. She was with a man and he hurt her. She was scared and in pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Excuse me miss, I'm here for a girl who got into the ER a short while ago. I'm Sandy Cohen." The mid-aged nurse immediately got a bothered look on her face and looked at the four men with pity.

"The Cohen girl? What can I say, it's a shame." She shook her head and kept looking at them with her small eyes through the huge glasses.

"Can you please show us to her?" Sandy started to get annoyed and he wasn't alone; did she even work here?

"Of course I will. That poor thing." She started to walk down the hall and motioned for them to fallow and they did. She walked in a slow pace which only made them more irritated. The nurse sighed here and then and gave them a few sad looks.

"She's in here, but I have to speak with her doctor before I let anyone in." They all nodded and waited for her to move.

"So…go talk to him then." Ryan said after a while.

"Right. Oh, can I be luckier? Mr. Donaldson?" A man had just appeared in the hallway and he looked quite disturbed as she called for him. He had a white coat and was pretty old; quite a typical doctor.

"Mercy, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, they have come for the Cohen girl. His name is Cohen." She said it in a bit of a whisper and pointed at Sandy. The doctor mimed a 'oh' and came closer towards them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Donaldson. I take care of the girl which I think you're here for. Tell me, do you know her?" He seemed a lot more professional than the nurse and his tone was very calm, like he knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, how is she?" Sandy asked and stepped in as the legal person to take care of everything again.

"She's alive. I'm sorry but I can't give you all the information if I'm not sure who she is and who you are." the doctor said apologetic.

"Well, if we are right about the girl, her name is Summer Roberts."

"Not Cohen?"

"No. You see, Seth here is her boyfriend and she calls him Cohen, since it's his last name. And Summer's been missing so if we could just see her than we'll know if it's Summer or not."

"Well, I'm afraid that only one person can see her and since he has to be over eighteen, it seems like one of you two." He pointed at Sandy and Jimmy. You could see the disappoitment in Seth's face but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do.

"You go; I'll just stay here." Jimmy said. Sandy nodded and gave Seth's shoulder a little squeeze before the doctor led him inside the room. The other three tried to look inside but a curtain was in the way and the room seemed pretty big.

"Why couldn't I go see her? I need to see her." Seth said as they had realised that the door led to another hallway; it wasn't a room.

"He'll come back and tell us Seth. We just have to wait here."

"I'm tired of waiting. I just want to see her; see if she's okay." Seth whined, but in the end his words were soft; like he didn't spoke to them. Just out to nowhere.

To be continued...

_Listen, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I won't leave this story. I promise. Thank you all for your patience and I hope that you can keep reading and reviewing._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much everybody for the awesome reviews! _

_Keep them coming and I'll update faster, promise._

**When you say nothing at all**

The waiting was unbearable. The silence around you as your thoughts was anything but quiet and peaceful. The strange feeling in your stomach and to not be able to sit still. To hear the clock tick and everything around you being so far away, yet so near. To feel like the most lonely person in the world and still be surrounded by people all the time.

After what seemed to have been a life time the door opened and Sandy walked up to them; alone this time. He had a worried facial expression and he seemed very calm as he slowly made his way over to the waiting room.

"So? Was it her? Was it Summer?" Seth stood up immediately. Mixtures of feelings hit him; fear, hope, love, sadness, happiness. Most of all fear. He swallowed and he knew that if it was bad news he would start to cry. He had a huge lump in his throat and he was dangerously close to a crying session.

Ryan and Jimmy stood up too; also nervous.

"Summer's here; I saw her." Sandy said though he didn't smile which only could mean that there were bad news too. He continued suddenly. "She's hurt and not conscious." He then stopped, letting the news sink in. They all stood quietly, obviously deep in their thoughts; the same thoughts about Summer.

"I'll call Kirsten and Marissa." Jimmy said and excused himself.

"Can I see her?" Seth quietly asked, not hysterical or anything like Sandy had though his son would be. He seemed to get the seriousness. Ryan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure yet son. The doctor is coming here soon. He'll explain her condition and your questions will be answered. Here he's coming." The doctor from before walked in a determined pace towards them.

"Dr. Donaldson."

"Hello again." He friendly gave Ryan and Seth a nod. "Mr. Cohen told me about Summer and as far as I understood, her father is out of reach. Before we give her more surgery or hard medications, he has to give us permission. Though fortunately I don't think Summer will need more of that. She's injured and it was very critical for a while. But now she's stabile and she's going to be okay." The doctor smiled and gave Sandy a few papers.

"I'll just go talk to the doctor for a while. Papers, you know." Sandy excused himself and left in the waiting room were only Ryan and Seth.

"I need to sit down for a little bit." Seth slowly sat down on a couch, taking his head in his hands. Ryan sat down next to him.

"You okay man?" Seth just shook his head and Ryan could see he was really upset or just emotional. Seth sniffled and dug his head deeper into his hands. Ryan, not sure what to do, put his arm on Seth's arm.

He'd just found out that his girlfriend, Summer, was okay. Though she wasn't okay; she was alive but not okay. She'd been hit and alone, they didn't even know what she'd been through. He figured that it was too much to take. He would be a wreck if something like this happened to Marissa too.

"Guys…" Jimmy appeared in the waiting room with some coffee in his hands. He noticed Seth so carefully sat down in front of them. "How are you doing Seth?" His voice was full of pity and maybe some understanding too; but anyway he kept talking, not waiting for an answer from Seth.

"I called Kirsten and she and Marissa are on their way. They said that they got contact with Neil but they're going to call him from here."

"That's good. The doctor said something about Neil has to be here before any important decisions will be made." Ryan had now replaced his hand in his lap and jimmy offered him some coffee.

"How is she?" he asked gently as Ryan offered Seth some coffee too. He didn't seem to want any though.

"She's stable but we don't know any specifically about her condition. Sandy knows though, I believe. He went to talk to the doctor."

Ryan's words left them with silence again. A silence they'd discovered too many times; a silence filled with nothing but emptiness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey everybody! Great, some coffee Jimmy, just what I needed." Sandy took a sip of the coffee, which was a little cold by now. "Listen, the doctor said that we can see Summer later, hopefully tomorrow. Jimmy, did you call home?"

"Yeah, they're on their way and they got contact with Neil; he's coming home. We were going to call him from the hospital though; he doesn't know anything about her. They just told him that Summer is missing, kidnapped."

"He must have gotten a shock. Where was he?"

" Belgium. He's taken the first flight home. I can't even imagine how he must be feeling. I mean, Summer kidnapped is bad enough but not being able to be here with her?"

"Yeah, listen kids, we're not gonna be able to see her tonight. Why don't you go get some sleep at the hotel?"

"I want to stay here; at least I get to be in the same building. But why can't I see her? She's unconscious and you got to see her dad."

"I know you do Seth but it's not up to us. You'll get to see her tomorrow, or today I guess since it's passed three. You need some sleep. We'll call if anything happens though the doctor said that she'll probably continue to be unconscious for a few days. She lost a lot of oxygen and her lungs need their rest."

"But I want to see her dad. How does she look? Do we know what happened to her? How did she get here?" Seth had given up the understanding and quiet thinking thing. Now he wanted answers and actions.

"A woman found her in an apartment when she was looking for her cat. Apparently the door wasn't closed and the cat had sneaked inside. Summer was barely breathing but got to the hospital in time. And she's gonna be fine Seth. She's got a lot of bruises and she's got injuries like broken ribs though she's tuff and she'll be all right."

"Yeah, she's strong." Seth sadly said realising that there was nothing he could do here.

"Come on man." Ryan poked him in the arm and they stood up and began to leave.

"Maybe someone else is coming over too; Marissa." Sandy said and the two boys turned around.

"If you see her again, Summer, can you tell her I love her?"

"I'll tell her that Seth though I'm sure she knows. We'll call if something happens."

"Try to get some sleep." Jimmy said, again the last words.

"You think he'll be okay?" he said as they had left and turned towards sandy.

"Yeah though I hate to see him this way; Seth's always been the happy type."

"He really loves her."

"Yeah, he does. A lot."

To be continued…

_Please reviw!_

_I love them and if I don't get any reviews I won't update. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much for all the reviews; that is really the reson that I'm posting this chapter this soon. _

_I hope you'll like and review._

**When you say nothing at all**

"Sandy!" Kirsten hurried up to her husband and Jimmy where they sat in a sofa at the hospital. It had only been a little while since Seth and Ryan had left. Marissa came right behind Kirsten, looking close to tears.

"Hey you two!" Sandy hugged Kirsten while Jimmy went to hug his daughter.

"Were are the boys?"

"They went to the hotel; we're not allowed to see Summer anyway and I thought it would be good for them to get out of here."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, I think, though Seth's really upset. It was only me that was allowed to see Summer."

"I bet he's upset; you want to go to the hotal as well Marissa?"

"I'll take you kiddo; I'll check on the boys too." Jimmy said. "You should call Neil."

"Yeah, you can stay at the hotel as well if you want to. Kirsten, do you want to stay or go you too?"

"I'll stay with you, if you don't want to sleep you too."

"No, I'll stay here with Summer. She needs someone to be here with her I believe." They all nodded, knowing that even though she wasn't awake she needed a person to be here, someone she recognised. Neil would want somebody to be with his daughter too.

"You'll stay here then?" Jimmy asked and put his arm round Marissa.

"Yeah, I think so. But you should go. Make sure to see if Seth's okay, will you?"

"Of course."

"When can we see Summer?"Marissa spoke up for the first time; her best friend was in a hospital bed. She was used to be that person; all bad stuff always happened to her, not Summer.

"We're not sure yet, later today. But we'll call and we probably have to wait for Neil to come."

"Yeah, we should go now."

"Sure dad." Jimmy and Marissa went out of the waiting room/reception and left Sandy and Kirsten on their own.

"So, who's gonna call Neil? What are we gonna say to him? I can't believe how hard this must be for him." Kirsten sighed and Sandy pulled her into a hug. Even though Summer wasn't their daughter she was still family. Even when she wasn't Seth's girlfriend she'd been over and they'd heard about her all Seth's life, literally.

"How's Seth?"

"Not so good though I think he understands."

"You want me to call Neilhoney?" Sandy took her hand and they went toward the phones.

"Yeah, the number's here somewhere." She fumbled in her purse and finally found a peace of paper with Neil's number on.

"Thanks." Sandy dialled the number and held the phone to his ear. Kirsten sat next to him, listening.

"Hey, Sandy Cohen...Yes, we're at a hospital now...She's okay, well not okay but her condition is stabile...Yeah, I will...I'll tell her...six...okay...we'll be there...and don't worry, she's in good hands...I know. I understand that it's hard...yeah, I'll make someone go get it...sure...you're welcome, but it's nothing. Summer's seth's girlfriend and we all care about her...yes...bye." He put the phone down and turned to Kirsten.

"What'd he say?"

"He's really worried and he's on his way, will be at the airport at six tonight. We'll go get him there. He also wanted us to get her some stuff; he said that Seth or Marissa would know what to bring. And he said thanks."

"Itmust be so terrible to not be able to be here with her."

"Yeah, but she'll be okay. Summer's a strong girl."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Back at the hotel Ryan and Seth had finally fallen asleep. Jimmy and Marissa didn't dare to wake them up since they knew how hard it would be for them to fall asleep again. Marissa looked at the two of them. Ryan slept soundly on one bed in his clothes. He looked really cute and Marissa couldn't resiste to give him a kiss. She gently bent over him and kissed his hair.

Seth lay on the other bed in a ball. He, too, had his clothes on. On the contrary to Ryan he was totally quiet. He hugged a pillow close to his chest; it reminded Marissa of one time when she'd found Seth and Summer sleeping in Summer's room. He had practically had his whole body round her and she'd been covered by him. It was like he was a shelf or something.

They were cute together. Just the two of them could look adorable when they slept like that. Usuallt she would have laughed but instead she found herself lookink at them in awe. They were so connected and happy with each other. No couple could be more perfect; she knew how much they loved one other too. Summer had been very shy about it in the beginning, which had been weird because Summer was never shy. She'd blush the instant they talked about Seth and she wouldn't admit that she loved him, even like him in the beginning.

Even though she liked to tease them and make fun of them sometimes because they were so in love and looked so much fun, she didn't mean any of it. She was happy for them both. She got happy and most of the time she would smile at the twosome.

"I'm sorry Seth." She said and kissed his cheek, stroking his dark curls. The ones that Summer loved so much. Sadness filled her as she thought about them, not being able to be with each other. Seth had loved Summer for so many years and she knew how precious she was for him. And he couldn't even see her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't recognise the room. He saw Ryan and Marissa sleeping on the bed next to his. He reached for his girlfriend but no one was there. Summer? He sat up and the memory came back. She was in the hospital. Why was he sleeping? He should be there with her, not here.

Seth quickly stood up and looked around in the room. Jimmy had already left though there were things all over the hotel room. Old take outs, clothes and pillows. Everything was a mess; what had happened here? But he guesses that if one hotel room was the main centre for six people it was understandable.

He picked up his cell and dialled the hospital; he knew that cells weren't allowed there but he could always try.

No answer.

He had to go to the hospital; he'd slept for hours. It was already ten. He grabbed his jacket and left the room, leaving Ryan and Marissa intentionally behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the hospital nothing had really changed. They had some more information and the police was contacted to start their search for the kidnapper. No one seemed to know who he was or what exactly had happened to Summer. Though they knew that she'd been beaten. The only person besides Summer who would know anything was Seth.

"Mom? Dad?" he walked into the hall where the adults sat talking. They all seemed tired and you could see that what they needed right now was sleep.

"Seth, you weren't gone for long. You should sleep some more." Kirsten stood up and guided her son to sit down.

"Mom, Summer's in here. My Summer's in here. I can't sleep; I should have stayed here. Is there something new?"

"Well, Summer's still not awake but the police will come here soon and I bet they want to ask you a few questions."

"Where's Ryan and Marissa? Still at the hotel?"

"Yeah, they were sleeping. Can't I just see her; I won't touch her or anything. I just want to see her again." Seth pleaded.

"Seth, you know that that's not up to us but we'll ask the doctor again, okay?" Kirsten went up and put an arm round her son as they began to walk to the reception, hoping to find Dr. Donaldson.

"Mom?" Seth said as they stood by the reception, waiting for the nurse to call for the doctor.

"Yeah honey?" she turned her head and gave him a smile.

"Why is this happening to her?" his voice was weak but he kept his eyes on his mother, looking like a little child. Kirsten couldn't help but feel pity; she would have begun to cry but it wasn't about her. It was about Summer, and Seth.

"Sweetie, no one deserves something like this and we all know that Summer's done no wrong. Sometimes things just happen and we can't do anything to stop them. We just have to deal with what's put in front of us and try to be strong. We have to be positive and right now, we have to be there for Summer. She's not only hurt physically, you know? This will probably leave deep scars on her."

"Do we know if she…you know…" Seth swallowed and forced himself to pronounce the next words. "raped?"

"Seth, the doctor said that she probably wasn't. There were no signs for it but they I'm not hundred percent sure let's just hope that she'll wake up soon. Look, here's Dr. Donaldson." They turned their attention to the male doctor; he just came out from the elevator and walked up to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Cohen, Mr. Cohen." He nodded at the two of them.

"Hi, Dr. Donaldson. Seth just came here and was wondering again if he couldn't see Summer." Kirsten started.

"I won't hurt her; I just need to tell her some things. I won't touch her, I promise. Please, let me see Summer." Seth seemed almost desperate and maybe he was. His eyes filled with sadness and love at the same time as he said her name; anyone could see that this girl meant a lot to him.

"She really needs to rest and I think the first person to see her should be her father or at least family. But if you get Mr. Roberts permission, I can consider it."

"Really? We'll call him right away. Mom, where's the phone? What's the number?" Seth wanted to do this as fats as possible; he wanted to see Summer as soon as he could. He knew that she needed him; she'd called for him. And even though she wasn't conscious and even though she couldn't feel his presence, he needed her. He couldn't do this alone. Because that was what he was. Without Summer he was alone, she was the only person in the world who could help him through this.

Maybe he was selfish and too weak; he wasn't the one in a hospital bed, the one hurt. Though he felt like there was no way out of this, no way he could go through with it. He wasn't prepared for situations like these; no one had ever taught him how to deal. And even though he knew that he had a lot of people behind him, who was there to support him and help him, no one gave him more strength than Summer.

"I'm can't make any promises, we have to see how's she's doing and then if she's okay, maybe you can see her."

"I don't care, mom, we have to call right now. I have to meet Sum." Seth dragged his mother away to the phones. She gave the doctor an apologising smile and then helped Seth make the call.

To be continued...

_This was just a transition chapter; I will come with a better update soon; hopefully._

_Please review! _

_I'd like some sugestions for the story and I want to know what you want to happen in the next chapter; I haven't decided yet and I will listen to you guys. _

_So, please let me know._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all who reviewed!_

_As for my story Life I have a huge problem. My computer recently crashed and two fresh written chapters disappeared. _

_I've tried to find them but it's impossible, therefore I have to rewrite them so that is the reason for the long wait. _

_I hope to be able to post next chapter in early next week._

_Back to this story, hope you'll like._

**When you say nothing at all**

He couldn't believe it; he was actually going to see Summer. Neil had given him his permission. Neil as in Summer's dad! They guy who disliked Seth and thought that there couldn't be a worse boyfriend for his daughter. The only reason he could stand Seth was that he made Summer happy and Neil always gave her what she wanted and as crazy as he thought it was, she wanted Seth.

"Mr. Cohen, in here." Dr. Donaldson opened the door to a very bright room. Everything in there was white but the person on the bed. A nurse was in the room, checking the things round Summer.

"Carrie, you can leave now. Someone's here to see Summer." The nurse took a quick look at Seth and then left the room without a word.

"I'll leave you two alone. Be careful with her and if anything happens just push the bottom there." He pointed to a red bottom on the wall and Seth nodded. Before the doctor left he gave Seth a smile.

Left in the room, Seth looked at the girl in the bed. She had a hospital gown and several tubes and other things on her body. Her dark hair lay perfectly on the pillow as if she'd laid herself down there. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping.

Seth walked closer to her. She looked so small and vulnerable as she lay there; in a room none of them recognised. She seemed so alone; in a foreign room, with foreign people. Seth sat down in a chair next to the bed, a very uncomfortable chair. He slowly reached his hand to touch her face but then hesitated. She was pale and had a serious look on her face. He couldn't help but think back on the phone conversation they'd had. She'd been so afraid and he'd felt so helpless.

"Summer…" he started and finally touched her. His hand found her cheek and he caressed her gently, being very careful not to hurt her. She had some bruises in her face though he guesses that other parts of her body suffered more. Her skin felt like it used to; she had very sort skin and under his touch it felt like feathers.

"I'm so sorry about all this. I should have been with you and stopped him from taking you, hurting you." He got a huge lump in his throat and took his other hand up to stroke her as well. He placed it on her forehead and slightly toughed her shiny hair. Someone had been very accurate to make her look good. Her hair was combed and everything was very neat.

"You're so beautiful Summer." To finally speak to her, to touch her and see her felt better than anything else could. He'd missed her so much. "You're gonna be okay baby. Everything's gonna work out. We're gonna find the man who did this to you and he's gonna pay for it." Just the thought of that man made him feel sick; how could anyone do something like this?

"When you'll get better we can go to the beach and we can go see a movie; just the two of us. Like we use to, remember?" he said; the memory of the two of them together still warmed his heart; like it always did. Even now when Summer was hurt and unconscious. "I love you Summer, you know that don't you? I love you so much." He leaned down and carefully laid his head close to her, breathing in her scent. "Sum, wake up. Please wake up. I want you to be okay sweetie. I need you to be with me."

The tears burned in his eyes and even though he thought he was selfish and that he should be the strong one, he just couldn't. He'd never been the strong one; he'd always been the one chicken out, the one running to mommy, the one crying. He hated that she was there, that he couldn't take her place. Seth quietly cried into her hair, being comforted because it was her. But he was also sad because of her, because she wasn't okay.

Seth was interrupted though. A sound filled the room; a peep. He quickly sat up, trying to figure out where it came from. He looked at Summer; she seemed okay, but the screen beside her bed was constantly changing. That was where the sound came from. Was she dying?

As soon as that thought came cross Seth's mind he pushed the bottom the doctor had showed him. She had to be okay.

"Summer? Please don't die, don't leave me here." Seth cried much harder now; he was really going to lose her. His beautiful girl. It looked like she was sleeping, like she would wake up if he kissed her or started to tickle her. But she wouldn't. "Sum? Come back here!" He kept crying as a nurse came in and she instantly went outside to call for the doctors. Dr. Donaldson came in, fallowed by two nurses. Seth began to yell at Summer; she couldn't just die. They had plans; they would get married. She was the one.

"Come here Mr. Cohen, let's leave room for the doctor. Come with me." One of the nurses tried to calm him down, but without success; she did make him go outside though.

"What's happening?" The nurse led him to a chair in the corridor and sat him down, he was calming down. He still cried and kept asking questions but he let her touch him and sat down.

"I don't know what's happening but if we just stay out here for a little bit I'm sure the doctor will inform us. We'll just wait here, okay?" Before she was able to continue Seth's parent's rushed up to them.

"What happened?" It was impossible not to recon Seth's tear-filled face, he was still crying though not as hard. And the nurse trying to calm him down wasn't a good sigh. Both Kirsten and Sandy knew that something had happened.

"Sweetie?" Kirsten bent down next to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's…it's…Su…Summer." He couldn't talk normally as he hiccupped and as soon as Kirsten hugged him he began to cry more again. Kirsten rocked him and the nurse let her sit in her chair.

"What's happened?" Sandy asked the nurse worriedly.

"I'm not sure but when your son was visiting Miss. Roberts something happened and I don't think it's something good. The doctor's were rushing to her and the machines were beeping. You're son's sure she's dead but as I say, we're not entirely positive yet. Do you want me to go check on her? I'm afraid you're not allowed to go in there right now."

"That would be great. Tell us as soon as you know anything and thanks…you know for taking care of my son; Summer's everything for him." Sandy looked over at his wife and Seth, who had calmed down and was now just staring out in space.

Seth didn't hear them talking anymore; he didn't hear anything. Everything was quiet except the sound of the machine; the sound of Summer dying. Tears kept streaming down his face, he didn't care; he didn't care about anything anymore. Summer was dying.

Flashback

It was a Saturday in the middle of the summer so the beach was crowded. Summer and Seth shared a blanket and were both dressed in their swimsuits. Summer had the cutest of bikinis and Seth had what Summer called 'Grandpa's boxers'. That day Seth couldn't take his eyes from her; she'd never looked more beautiful.

She sat looking out over the ocean, her hair for once not in a bump on her head. She wore it down and it made the greatest match to her tanned body. After a while she noticed him staring at her.

"What are you looking at? Do I look funny?" Seth just shook his head, smiling. Summer smiled too but soon got uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that Cohen?"

"Because you're gorgeous." He replied honestly. Summer blushed and leaned closer to him, resting her side towards his.

End of Flashback

"Seth...Seth?" Kirsten sat next to him and tried to wake him from his daydreaming. Seth abruptly came back to reality; he looked around and saw the nurse with a worried facial expression and a doctor; Summer's doctor.

As they all had turned their faces towards the doctor, Kirsten holding Seth's hand tight, squeezing it, Dr. Donaldson started to talk. "Hello everyone! I'm so incredible sorry about the misunderstanding." He started but Sandy interrupted.

"What misunderstanding?"

"Oh, you see the nurse who came into Summer's room when Seth here pushed the bottom was just a medical student and she might have frightened your son I'm afraid. She frightened us all; we really though that Summer wasn't gonna make it."

"Summer's okay?" Seth said and hiccupped. He had tears all over his face and looked very much like a little boy as he sat next to his mother. His voice was hopeful and scared at the same time.

"She's okay. The beeping wasn't something bad; on the contrary. She was starting to wake up and that's why the machine began to sound. I'm really sorry that you thought something else; Hannah told me you thought she died. We shouldn't have pushed you out of the room without telling you what was happening but at the moment I came inside I didn't know." The doctor sounded like he meant it and Seth couldn't be mad; Summer wasn't dead. Summer was okay.

"Can I see her? Please, I really need to see her." He said with a voice that still revealed that he'd been crying.

"Sure, though maybe you should wait till the nurses have finished in there."

"Can't I see her anyway; I don't want to wait. I need to see her, see that she's okay." Seth was determined; he was going to see Summer. The doctor gave in and told him it was okay.

As Seth fallowed the nurse, Kirsten, Sandy and the doctor breathed out.

"I'm so sorry about this Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen."

"It's okay. We're just happy that Summer's okay and that Seth is too." They both smiled and knew that their son was on his way to Summer and dhe was okay.

To be continued...

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Seth once again went into Summer's room, more scared than he'd been the last time. He'd really thought that she was dead and he just couldn't deal wit that. Summer had to always be there.

Seth carefully closed the door behind him and saw the doctor leave outside; he'd fallowed him there. No nurse was in the room, which felt a little weird. He was still afraid something would happen; he wasn't sure if he'd be able to go through with it once more.

"Hi Summer!" he said as he slowly walked to her bed; she looked exactly like she'd done before. There was no signs of that anything had happened.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby. I was so scared." He sat down in the chair and this time pushed it as close to her bed as possible. He then carefully bent over her to give her a hug, wanting to feel her in his arms, wanting her to give him comfort. It was amazing to smell her again. Even though she hadn't been able to take a shower for a long time; she still had her smell; the smell of flowers and summer. As he held his arms round her, she slowly began to stir.

Summer cleared her throat a little and wondered what was over her. She didn't need to wonder long though as she recognized the smell, the touch; everything about that person. A smile immediately spread across her face and she rested her head against him as she couldn't get her arms up to hug him back.

As Seth felt her move and felt her lean against him he only hugged her tighter, not hard; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Summer…" He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple. He then pulled away so he could look at her. Her brown eyes were more beautiful than ever; he'd missed them. He'd missed everything about her. She smiled widely at him and searched for his hand. Seth quickly squeezed hers and for a long time they just sat looking at each other.

Seth couldn't believe that he'd been without her for so long. It had only been a few days but because he didn't know where she'd been or if she was okay it felt like much longer. And just a while ago he had thought that she was dying. But she was waking up, and while he was in the room. Nothing felt as good as this, being with her again.

Though he felt sad too. He had no idea what Summer had been through or how she felt. Some guy had just hurt her, for absolutely no reason.

"Cohen…" Summer said with a weak voice. She tried to sit up but Seth kept her down.

"Just lay there, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Cohen…"

"That was the word that brought me here." By her facial expression he understood that he'd have to explain some things to her, but not necessarily now.

"I'm so happy that you're okay baby. You're so strong." He paused and kissed her hand, each knuckle. "I've missed you Sum. But you're going to be just fine."

"Cohen, I've missed you too." Her lips quivered and he saw the tears water her eyes. As much as he hated to see her cry, she probably needed to right now. She'd been through so much, almost died. "I was so scared." Summer said and there her voice broke and she began to sob. Seth immediately wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently while whispering words filled by love to her.

To be able to feel safe again, because that was how she felt in Seth's arms, was the best feeling in the world. Everything had started as a normal morning and she'd been in a normal mood. Everything had been perfect that Monday morning; she had a great outfit and had been really anxious to see Seth after their wonderful weekend together.

But then it all had got ruined; the perfect morning changed to the most horrible day ever. She still remembered the fear she'd felt, the helplessness, the pain. The man had hurt her pretty bad and she had believed for real that he was going to kill her. She got flashbacks of her feelings and shivered. She remembered the call to Seth; she'd been scared to death when she couldn't breath and Seth didn't know. He wasn't there.

"I love you Cohen." she mumbled weakly into his chest as he held her. As he was about to answer her, the doctor entered the room and told them that he wanted to check on Summer. Seth, unwillingly, let go of her and sat down in the chair.

"Hold my hand." Summer wasn't crying though her face was covered in tears that she tried to wipe away without success; she wasn't allowed to move her arms since the doctor did a blood-test on one and Seth held the other one. She didn't want to let go of it, she never wanted to let go of him ever again.

Seth saw how troubled she was to lay there, her face covered in tears as the doctor examined her. He knew that Summer was scared of hospitals. She'd been a candy striper but being the patient was an entirely different thing. So he helped her take the tears away as good as he could, giving her a smile. Summer kept her eyes focused on Seth, studying every detail of his face.

"There you go Summer; you're going to be fine. Do you want Mr. Cohen to stay or…"

"I want him to stay." Summer said very determined. The doctor nodded, smiling at the twosome.

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone. A nurse will come back in an hour." As the doctor left, Summer sat up with help from Seth.

"You okay? Do you hurt?" Seth asked worriedly as he fixed the pillows behind her back and tucked the sheets perfectly round her legs.

"I'm okay Cohen, now I'm okay." Her words forced them to think back, to remember. They would get the guy who did this.

"I love you. You know that, right?" And Summer knew. How could she not know when he'd liked her since he was ten and when he did all these amazing and romantically gestures towards her all the time? And when Seth gave her that look he did right now, there was no doubt; there couldn't be any doubt. He loved her. And she loved him.

"I know that you do Seth." Summer said and yawned.

"You tired?" she nodded and rested her head tighter into the pillow.

"You should get some sleep."

"No, it's okay. You can stay here and we'll talk." Summer quickly said, trying to hide her tiredness.

"Sum, I'll stay here even if you're asleep. I'm not leaving you any time soon." Seth had a feeling that she didn't want to be alone right now, that maybe she was scared. And it wasn't like he wanted to be alone either; he wanted to be with her as much as he could.

"But what are you supposed to do? Watch me sleep?"

"Yes."

"That's no fun. I'll stay awake and keep you company."

"No baby, you are going to sleep. And I will be sitting here the whole time okay. I'll be here when you wake up Sum." Seth decisively met her eyes. They were not filled with tears any more but the same sparkle that used to always be there was gone. And so was her confidence right now.

"You'll stay here the whole time?"

"Yes, I'll read a paper or sleep some myself. Don't worry about it." She nodded but didn't seem reassured. She kept her gaze at her hands, one which held Seth's.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked and turned her head towards him with one hand. She had a hard time to watch him in the eyes and kept trying to look at something else.

"Are you afraid, baby? Because that's okay. And I'll be here; I won't leave." He rubbed her hand as he looked deep into her big eyes, which were so innocent right this moment. She was so small and vulnerable that it almost scared Seth; he wasn't used to this Summer at all.

After a while Summer just nodded and leaned her head towards him to rest it on his shoulder. He knew that Summer didn't often talk about feelings and he'd accepted that a long time ago. She opened up to him more and more, but he wouldn't push her. If he did, and he had, she would just push him away and by experience that wasn't fun. She had to feel that she could trust him, because she could.

"Summer, I promise to stay here the whole time okay? I'll sit right here and I'll hold your hand so that you know I'm here." They shared a sweet smile and slowly Summer lay down with help from Seth. He tucked her in and gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

"I love you Summer."

"I love you too Seth." She said and looked at him anxiously. "Do you think that you…never mind."

"Tell me Sum, do you need something? I'll do anything, you know that."

"I just…can you talk to me for a little while? I want to hear your voice." She seemed afraid, but that was to be expected. She even seemed afraid to ask him for things.

"Of course Sum, I'll do whatever you want." Seth gave her a smile which only spoke with truth; she knew that he would die for her.

"Just don't leave me, only talk. Tell me about what you've done the past days." Seth watched her close her eyes and relax. He kept a hold on her hand and began to stroke her hair and speak quietly to her.

To be continued…

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for not updating faster. _

_Thank you all my reviewers. I appriciate them all. _

_Continue to read and review!_

**When you say nothing at all**

A couple of hours had passed and Seth had been by Summer's side the whole time. He had been sitting next to her bed in her hospital room, holding her hand while she slept. She had finally fallen asleep, probably because she was exhausted.

The last time Summer had been able to sleep had been days ago, being unconscious didn't count. And Seth was only happy that he finally got to be with her. It didn't matter anymore if she wasn't awake, because now he knew that she would wake up soon and that she was safe and okay.

A lot of people were behind Summer and wanted her to be fine, back to the real Summer again. Kirsten and Sandy were constantly cheeking on them, Seth and Summer, to see that everything was okay. Ryan and Marissa were at the hospital too, probably and hopefully less tired since they were the only ones who had slept that night. And Jimmy had also been there though at the moment he was picking up Summer's father who was worried sick about his only daughter.

Although one person, Seth, couldn't leave her side. He felt like something might happen, she might wake up and he had to be there. And besides, he'd promised her he would be there the whole time and to break a promise might seem common for Seth but not now, not to Summer. Many people might joke about, or even believe, that Seth only cared about himself; that he was self-absorbed. And maybe that was true. But there was one person that Seth cared about even more than himself; Summer.

A few more hours passed and Seth still sat in the chair, not even closing his eyes. Sleep was overrated in a situation like this, he thought. He could sit and watch as Summer's chest went in and out forever. Who cared if he was tired? Not Seth anyway. This wasn't a time for him to sleep, if was a time to be by Summer's side.

As Seth's eyes began to close against his will and his head fell a little deeper into his hand, a squeeze in his hand made him blink and sit up straight. Summer stirred uncomfortably, like she had a bad dream or something. Her face had a serious look and her forehead wrinkled and showed that whatever she was dreaming wasn't a pleasant dream.

"Summer," Seth quietly whispered, not entirely sure what to do. He'd heard that you weren't supposed to wake a person while he was walking in the sleep and he figured that it maybe was the same thing with dreams. She might wake up and think he's a killer or something like that. But after watching Summer toss and turn and feel her squeezing his hand; he couldn't watch it anymore. He figured that whatever she was dreaming, she would have to wake up; she would want to wake up.

"Sum, wake up honey. Summer," Seth carefully began to stroke her temple, wanting her to calm down and take the bad dream away. He figured that she wouldn't wake up by whispers so a little louder he talked to her, trying to wake her up.

"Summer, it's only a nightmare. You have to wake up, baby." And just like that Summer's eyes opened. They were teary and filled with horror. She looked around in the room as if she was looking for something, or checking that it was safe; that she was awake. Her gaze then went to her hand and as she saw that Seth was holding it, she squeezed tighter. Her small hand almost disappeared in Seth's bigger.

"I had a dream." Summer said in a weak voice as she looked up into Seth's eyes for the first time. Without a word Seth took her small frame into his arms and rocked her slightly.

"He came back," she whispered. "…and this time he wouldn't let me go." Her voice was a little shaky though she did not cry. But this was just a bad as crying; she was scared like a little girl.

"It was just a nightmare Summer." Seth said as he laid her down carefully, not letting go of her fully. She smiled at him and brought his hand up to her face and kissed it.

"The police are looking for this guy; he won't be able to hurt you again." Seth told her reassuringly.

"But they can't possibly know how he looks like or where to look. I know."

"I know Sum, and they're probably gonna ask you questions but they won't until you're ready"

"Is my dad here?" Summer asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Jimmy's getting him at the airport. He was in Europe, remember? But he'll be here soon."

"What about Coop?"

"She's here, along with Ryan. My parents are here too. You want to see any of them?"

"Not now. Why are your parents here Cohen?" Seth was taken back by her question. She looked so vulnerable and she looked so innocent as she looked him in the eye.

"They are here because they love you and they care about you. They want you to be okay and dad was the first person who got to see you; when we found out that you might be here."

"Your dad? How did you?"

"How did we what?" Seth wasn't sure what she meant.

"How did you find out that I was here? The last thing I remember was talking on the phone to you and not being able to get air."

"Me, Ryan, Jimmy and dad went here; to San Diego because dad searched the call. We didn't want to call the police since that…that man…" he trailed off. This was hard; they shouldn't have to talk about this. It had already happened. Though he knew that she needed to know.

"What Cohen?"

"He said that he would kill you if we contacted the police." Seth told her and they both became silent. After a few moments Summer opened her mouth.

"He really was going to kill me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Like she knew that he would have.

"But he didn't Summer, he didn't." Seth quickly said, bringing her into an embrace again. "A woman found you in an apartment, probably the place where he'd kept you, and she took you to the hospital. You were unconscious and very close to…you know." Seth swallowed and hugged her tighter. She felt so good back in his arms, like it was the place where she belonged.

"Keep talking." she whispered softly as she hugged him back, not being able to do it as tight but to wrap her arms around him was all they needed.

"At the hospital you said Cohen all over and mom got a call from here and she called us. We were in a hotel here and we went to check if it was you. The only person that was allowed to see you was dad, since he's dad and his name is Cohen."

"And when you were sure that it was me you got to see me too?"

"Not really." Summer pulled away a little and looked at him wondering.

"I…I wasn't allowed to see you. Not without your dad's permission."

"And he…he let you see me then I guess." Summer knew that her dad didn't really like Seth; he thought that she could have someone better. "Since you are here." She added.

"I guess so." Seth shortly replied.

"He did that?" Summer asked in awe. Seth just nodded and right then a knock was heard on the door. Neil Roberts walked in, having a worried look on his face.

"Summer, sweetie. How are you feeling?" he walked closer to her and Seth leaned back a little, but kept a hold of Summer's left hand.

"I'm okay dad. Just a little sore." She smiled as Neil bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You really scared me, Summer." He seemed really emotional, which was something new for Seth. He rose.

"I'll leave you two alone. Will you be okay Sum?" Neil shot him a lquick look before he went to stroke his daughter's hair.

"Yeah. You're coming back later?"

"Of course." He placed a kiss on her cheek and let go of her hand. "Love you." And by that he left the room.

Seth knew that Summer had a very strong relationship with her father. He figured they'd gotten really close when Summer's mother left when she was thirteen.

Neil was always very protective and wanted what was best for her, even though they didn't agree on what that was every time. He let Summer be with Seth, and not because he liked her choice but because he knew that Seth made his angel happy.

And Seth was fine with it. As long as he could be with the girl of his dream, he was happy.

To be continued...

_Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. _

_I know this was short and hopefully I'll be able to post a longer chapter soon; if you review and it would't hurt with some suggestions for the coming chapters._

_I would also like to know how long you think I shall continue to write this story. _

_Do you want some more drama? Or you want it to end soon? You tell me._

_I love you all, especially you who review._

_Also, check out my new story; Life Continues._


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for reviewing. I liked the reviews of chapter 12 especially much._

_I'm glad that you liked the Neil thing. I see him as a loving father; not the one abusing as so many people write him as._

**When you say nothing at all**h

"Honey, how is Summer doing?" Kirsten rose from her seat in a chair next to Sandy to meet Seth as he came from Summer's room.

"She's okay. I still don'texactly know how she's really feeling 'cos we haven't talked about it though she seems to be fine. Her dad's in there now."

"Yeah, I hope it was okay for him to go in there. I mean, he is her father and he was so worried about her. But maybe…maybe she's scared you know." Kirsten carefully said and they sat down next to Sandy. Marissa and Ryan sat with Julie and Jimmy on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, but I think she feels safe with him. They are close."

"Yeah,"

"Have the police been here?" Seth asked, turning towards his father.

"They were here a while ago but I told them to come back later. It's probably gonna be hard for Summer to tell them everything all over again. I told Neil to tell Summer, so that she can be a little prepared." Seth nodded, understanding. Even though he knew that this whole situation must be really hard for Summer, he had absolutely no idea what to do to help her. He had no idea how to react, or what to say to her.

"Seth, how are you doing?" Sandy asked and interrupted Seth in his thoughts.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine dad. Of course I'm fine. I'm not the one in a hospital bed, recovering from being kidnapped. Who knows what he did to her?"

No one replied. Because everyone knew that it was true. No one knew how it was like to be kidnapped; how to be taken away by some strange man. No one knew what had happened to her. And no one wanted to be the one trying to take Seth's mind away from Summer. He would only take it the wrong way.

And therefore, the group became silent.

Jimmy and Julie excused themselves. They decided to go home; there was nothing they could do here. Marissa had her head resting on top of Ryan's shoulder, finding comfort in beingclose to him. Sandy and Kirsten sat quietly staring at the walls and Seth fumbled with his fingers, waiting for Neil to come back so that he could return to Summer.

"Summer says that it's okay for you to go inside, one at the time." Neil said as he entered the room where they all sat waiting. They hadn't noticed his presence until he spoke.

No one had seen Summer but Sandy, Seth and Neil. Marissa and Kirsten was dying to see how she was doing, they had only been told how she looked. And they had all decided that Summer would be the one to decide who she wanted to see.

"Can I see her?" Marissa said and sat up from her spot in Ryan's arms.

"Sure, she said that she wanted to see you all. But you can go first." Neil told them all and Marissa hurried inside the room.

"Hi Sum," Marissa said carefully and walked slowly up to the bed where Summer lay. She wasn't used to this. Her friend was always the strong one; nothing like this ever happened to her. And it was only now that she understood how hard this was; to see a person hurting and not being able to do anything at all.

"Hi Coop," Summer said from where she lay. She looked pretty bad though it surprised Marissa how Summer's face still could be beautiful, even with bruises covering it.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You can sit down if you want." Summer offered and Marissa sat down in the chair, which stood beside the bed. Either of them said a word and tears filled both of their eyes'.

"I'm so sorry." Marissa finally whispered and a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Summer though, refused to let hers fall; this would never work if she cried all the time. Marissa touched Summer's hand gently and took a deep breath before meeting Summer's eyes again.

"Maybe I should go. The others are dying to see you." She forced a smile as more tears slipped through her eyes. "I love you Sum." And with those words she walked out of the room, leaving a surprised but understanding Summer. Marissa had never been good with these kinds of things and she figured that for once Marissa didn't want to cry; she didn't want to make this about her.

Afterabout five minutes Kirsten appeared. She looked concerned and this was even more emotional for Summer. She was used to Marissa though Kirsten was her boyfriend's mother. They talked sometimes but never about important stuff and the fact that she was here at the hospital was just really a lot to Summer.

"Hi Summer," Kirsten didn't ask if it was okay to sit down, she knew that it was so she did.

"I'm not gonna ask you how you are feeling, not yet anyway. I just want you to know that I am here for you." Summer stayed quiet, staring up to the ceiling. To have people come here that she was used to be around and she'd been emotional with, was one thing. This was just different.

"Summer, I understand that this must be hard, I really do. And the only thing we can do is to be here for you. A lot of people are, you know. We love you. I love you."

Everyone knew that Summer and feelings were complicated. She had a hard time to just express them, to just let everybody know how she felt.

"Do you want to be alone for a while, sweetie?" Summer managed to nod and Kirsten left immediately, hearing a sob as she headed out of the door. Was it right to leave her alone? She was upset, but maybe she really did want to be alone.

Back inside the room, Summer finally let the tears go. She had been holding them in, feeling her eyes burning. But she couldn't just cry into everybody's arms. She just couldn't. So now she was left alone in the room, crying because of her dream, because of how scared she'd been. She was crying because she was so happy that she was alive, crying because of the pain all over her body. But most of all she cried because she felt alone.

She didn't really feel alone, because she knew that she wasn't. She was just so overwhelmed and couldn't deal with all people right now. She couldn't handle everyone saying how sorry they were, how much they loved her and giving her that look of pity. They didn't understand; they weren't even close to understanding.

She'd tried to stay positive in the beginning, trying to show her feelings, trying not to shot people out. But it was just too hard. Summer didn't work that way.

As Kirsten came back to the group in the end of the corridor, everyone's faces turned towards her. Marissa had stopped crying and was back to sit close to Ryan, having one of his arms wrapped protectively round her shoulders.

"How is she?" they all asked interrupting each other. They had all talked and analyzed her behaviour. Or trying to anyway. They had been talking about what to say to her, how to treat her. They had been talking about the ways she might react, the feelings she must have. Though nothing did make any sense really. She had been so different to them all, acting like different persons.

"I don't think she's good. She didn't say a word and she didn't look at me. She said that she wanted to be alone and when I left I heard her crying. She's not okay."

"Someone should go in to her. I'm not sure that she really wants to be alone. Summer's always trying to handle things on her own but she can't." Neil said, looking at the others.

"You really think so?" Kirsten asked and Neil nodded.

"Well, I guess we have to trust you. You know her better than we do. You go in to her." Sandy said.

"I may know her well, but I'm guessing that Seth should go to her. I think that Summer would want that. She doesn't like to be emotional in front of people so I think it's best if Seth goes. She feels safe with you." Seth was taken by surprise. Here was Summer's father allowing him to see Summer instead of himself.

"Seth? Do you want to? Do you think she wants you to?" Kirsten asked gently, not expecting him to say no. She knew he wouldn't.

"Well,yeah. I'm used to the rage blackouts and I've seen her cry. I think I can handle it." He tried to make the situation a little brighter. And he succeeded, partly. He put a smile on the other ones faces.

"Thanks Dr. Roberts." Seth said and gave him a smile before he went towards Summer's room. He gently knocked on the door, not wanting her to be surprised as he came inside.

"Sum," Seth opened the door and went inside. Summer sat on her bed, crying, and the moment the door opened she turned her head towards the window.

Her crying was soft, almost not able to hear. But once in a while a hiccup or a huge sob was heard.

"Baby," Seth made his way closer to her, sitting down in the chair. He wasn't really sure what to do; if he should touch her. Summer didn't show any sign of taking the first step. So after a while of just sitting there, listening to her crying, he did. He didn't speak but placed his hand on top of hers. He could feel her shiver a bit though she didn't make any attempt to pull away, so he kept his hand on top of her small one. He caressed it gently, drawing lines on each knuckle.

Summer's crying decreased and after some time just a few sniffles were heard at regular intervals. Her face was still turned away from Seth and he hadn't tried to look at her or make her speak. He just sat in the chair, next to her bed, holding her hand in his.

After a while Summer curved two fingers so that they intertwined with Seth's. It was the tiniest move but yet it showed Seth that she wanted him there.

He knew that she didn't want to be pressured, but he couldn't stay quiet any longer. Seth Cohen wasn't the quiet type, even though he the past couple of days had been quieter than Ryan and that was being quiet.

"Are you hungry?" After asking that question Seth slapped himself mentally. Was she hungry? That was the worst question for all time. Even too bad for him to ask. Summer seemed to sense his feelings because she turned to look at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say." He said, apologetically and smiled back at her.

At least he made her smile.

"It wasn't stupid Cohen." After receiving a look from Seth and giving it some thought she continued. "Okay, it was pretty stupid but I like stupid. I needed stupid. It's way too depressing here."

"It is, isn't it?" Seth grinned and after getting a response from Summer he bent down to kiss her cheek, wiping off some tears as he did so.

To be continued...

_So this chapter was a little depressing, at least I think so. I wanted to bright it up in the end so I did._

_Don't worry, I will solve the whole mystery with the kidnapper._

_Please, please review. I love them all._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks a lot for the reviews! _

_Keep them coming. It makes me write/update faster._

**When you say nothing at all**

"Cohen!" Summer yelled as she sat on the couch in the Cohen mansion. "Give it back!" she yelled again, trying to sound serious. It didn't work though, but nevertheless did she give up. She stood up on her knees and gave Seth one of her glares, placing her arms determinedly on her hips. Seth was standing in the kitchen area, holding the remote in his hands.

"I will _not _agree on watching that._ Again_." He referred on the movie which she just couldn't watch too many times. Apparently.

"Cohen," Summer started in a threatening voice. "If you don't give me that I will tell your parents about that night." Seth knew exactly which night she meant. And he certainly didn't want his parents to find out. Though Summer had also been a part of it and if she told anyone she would get in as much trouble as he would. Well, almost.

"It was your idea and you were the one driving." Summer opened her mouth to reply though she quickly closed it when she realised that he was right. It had been her idea to take the car that night and it had been her driving and it had been her partly he fault that the airbag broke and that the left lamp on the car had had to be replaced. Though they had fixed it all, before Sandy and Kirsten found out. And thank god for that.

"_Still,_ I get to pick the movie." Summer said stubbornly and sat down on the cushions.

"And why is that? You always get to pick the movie. I want to see one of my movies." Seth whined but came closer, not giving her the remote though. How many times had Seth watched a movie she wanted? A lot. And how many times had Summer watched a movie Seth picked? Maybe three times.

"See, Cohen, the difference is that you actually like my movies. I don't want to see people blow themselves up or see weird aliens that so not exist." Summer explained and patterned on the place next to her on the couch, wanting him to sit down. After a moment of thinking, Seth gave in and sat down. It always ended that way. Summer got it the way she wanted and her face got that satisfied look. But he loved it. He loved her. And he was so grateful that she was okay and home again. The physical signs from the kidnapping were hard to see. She had a few bruises and sore places but it got better for every day that passed.

The whole mystery with the kidnapper was a thing that was not solved yet and Summer still had horrible nightmares, which she hadn't really told anyone about. Not that every time she had one, it ended with her laying underneath the covers crying anyway. The police just didn't have anything to go on but trying to find the owner of the apartment. Things were going forward though and they all expected to be called to the station every time the phone or the door bell rang.

As Seth sat down next to Summer and slightly brushed against her arm which sent shivers through his whole body, he decided to give her the remote and let her win this time too. He was way too nice to her.

"I knew you would give it too me in the end." Summer said and turned the movie on. It was a classic; Dirty Dancing. And even though he hated that movie, Seth didn't really care this time. Or most times. He just loved to give her what she wanted.

Summer pulled her legs up and leaned closer to Seth. She crept under his arm and placed her head close to his. Seth could feel her breathing on his neck. It tickled a bit, so he changed their positions by placing his arms around her and leaning his head so that it was resting against hers.

"I love this movie." Summer mumbled as she closed her eyes. It felt so good to sit there. Nothing was better than being at Seth's house just cuddling in the sofa. The closeness and the warmth were all enough to make her happy. A moment like this could never be sad.

"I know." Seth whispered as he began to play with her hair. It was all shiny and soft.

Suddenly Summer pulled away and reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She then went back to Seth's waiting arms and went back to the same position though this time she wrapped her arms round him. She wished that she could stay there forever.

After hugging her back for several minutes Seth pulled away a little to look at her. And even though he had looked into those eyes so many times before, it still amazed him how beautiful she really was. He knew her by heart; every spot from the top of her perfect head to her tiny toes, always painted and given the best of pedicures.

"Cohen, what are you looking at?"

"Just you." Seth answered her sincerely.

Just as Summer was about to say something Sandy and Kirsten walked into the kitchen and both said hello. Kirsten excused herself to start with the dinner, the take out, as Sandy went to get Ryan.

"Summer, do you want to stay for dinner?" Kirsten offered politely. Summer knew by now that she was more than welcome. She often ate together with the Cohens since her father worked late most days. She liked to feel like she was a part of Seth's family, even though she had one of her own. The Cohens were like an extra family.

"I would love to. I'll help you set the table." Summer got up from the sofa next to Seth, gave him a peck on his lips and went to get the plates.

It was good that things were returning to normal again. Summer still felt like everyone was acting a little weird around her; everyone was so careful and protective and concerned. It was nice though Summer preferred being treated the usual way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hi dad! I'm home!" Summer walked into the foyer immediately making her way to the living room where she knew her father would be. He spent most of his time reading the paper or a book in there while at home.

"Sweetie," Neil said and put the book down, turning his head towards his daughter walking into the room. She went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you reading?" Summer said and sat down beside him, giving the book in his lap a nod.

"It's the Da Vinci Code. Though I had to read it." He shortly said and laid it on the table. "How was your day?" Neil turned all his attention to Summer, which she had always liked. She did now, too, though now every time someone asked how she was doing she kept thinking that they asked just because of the kidnapping.

"It was great dad."

"You spend a lot of time at Seth's place."

"Yeah, I do." Summer no longer cared if her father didn't approve of Seth and she proudly showed it. She knew that he would let her be; he wanted her to be happy.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's just; I guess I miss to have you around when I'm home. Which I know isn't very often."

"I'm doing fine daddy. It's your work; I understand."

"Well, promise to tell me if you want me home more. You know, I can stay here more if I wanted to."

"Yeah, I know. But then it wouldn't be as much money." Summer joked.

"I don't care about that. You're the most important thing for me Summer." His words made her smile. She knew that he loved her and he really was the best dad she could ask for.

"I know."

"I think that you should get some sleep baby. It's kind of late and I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I'll be back late because I'm going to L.A. remember?"

"I know dad. I'll probably just be at Seth's anyway."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah." Summer said and gave her dad a kiss again before heading upstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Summer walked into her bedroom dressed in her PJ's. Her hair was put up in a bump on her head. Just as she was about to clean up her clothes – her room wasn't really neat at the moment – her cell rang. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Cohen!" she said with a huge smile on her face as she walked round her room, picking up tank tops and skirts.

"Hi, you ready for bed?"

"Kind of. I'm just fixing my room a little. Do you know how messy it is?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I was there this morning. But are you cleaning!" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am. But I'm only picking up stuff from the floor."

"Well, I didn't think that you would vacuum or anything. It's not really your thing, Sum."

"I know." Summer said giggling a little. "So, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah. I'm lying down right now. How about you? Can you quit with the cleaning?"

"I'm in bed too. And I have my teddy bear next to me."

"I have Captain Oats."

"Say hi to him for me."

"I will if you tell Princess Sparkle goodnight. From both of us."

"I will."

"Good."

"So, are you tired?"

"A bit. Or a lot actually, but we can keep talking if you want."

"No, you're tired and I am too I guess."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You'll come over tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Around ten or something?"

"Perfect….I love you Summer."

"I love you too."

"Sweet dreams."

"I wish." Summer said a little too fast. That wasn't the answer she was supposed to give.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sweet dreams."

"No, you said something."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. Are you having nightmares?"

"I don't know."

"I've asked you and you said that you didn't. You said that you slept fine."

"Well, I might have something else than peaceful dreams but it's not a big deal."

"Summer. It is a big deal. Why haven't you told me?"

"Because like I said it's not a big deal."

"Stop pretending like it's not bothering you. Because I know it is."

"Can we talk about something else or hang up? I'm tired."

"Well, I'm not."

"You just said you were."

"I changed my mind."

"No you didn't."

"Summer, stop."

"With what?"

"Stop shutting me out. I just want to help you."

"I don't need you to help me. I'm fine." she snapped.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Don't call me in the middle of the night then being all scared…"

"I won't because I'm not."

"Then its goodnight I guess."

"I guess it is."

"I'm hanging up."

Summer didn't have the chance to reply before Seth hung up on her.

Summer threw the phone on the floor and turned the lamp off. She didn't need Seth. She was fine. She could deal with nightmares. They weren't real.

To be continued…

_Please review! _

_I know you must have something to say about the end._


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews again!_

_I love you and thank you so much to everybody who have revewed several times_.

_Remember, if you review I will update faster._

_This chapter will end a little weird and that is because this chapter and the next is like one. _

_It would have been too long if I wrote it all together. You could say that it's two parts of one chapter._

_So review and I will post the second part soon._

**When you say nothing at all**

"_Don't call me in the middle of the night then being all scared…"_

"_I won't because I'm not."_

"_Then its goodnight I guess."_

"_I guess it is."_

"_I'm hanging up."_

That wasn't a proper goodnight. And that was the reason why they both were so tired today. They hadn't slept well, both by pretty much the same reasons.

Summer stayed awake for as long as she could, which she had done a lot lately. It was those horrible dreams, coming back every night. And the fact that Seth and her had argued about it didn't make things better. On the contrary, everything got worse when the last thing she heard at night wasn't him saying that he loved her and he'll see her in the morning.

And even though Summer had had a nightmare worse than the other ones, she didn't call Seth. She was too stubborn. And he had told her not to call him.

Everything about this day was supposed to be awesome. They were going to be spending it together.

Instead, Summer spent her day laying by the pool in her bikini trying to relax and not think about everything hard. The bruises on her body didn't help and neither did the fact that she was alone.

Seth spent his day in front of the TV even though his mother complained about it all the time. People kept asking him where Summer was and when she was coming over and if she would be staying for dinner. All he did was sigh and return to his game. He didn't have the energy to fix this now. If Summer wanted to be left alone then she could be. He wouldn't be the one crawling after her.

But he wanted to be with her. It was the weekend and Monday morning they would return to school for the first time since the kidnapping thing and he wanted to be there for Summer. Though he couldn't be if they were fighting.

Fighting with Summer was not fun; not when it was serious. They had these small fights all the time but they made up and then it was forgotten. It wasn't them really fighting; this was.

And now it was complicated. Summer had always been the strong one. Seth had a hard time knowing how to be around her and what to do when it was like this. She was having a huge problem. And he couldn't understand how she was feeling.

As much as he tried and wanted, he couldn't.

But when she didn't tell him things, he felt left out. After all he was her boyfriend and she should trust him, right? He just wanted her to know that. Seth wanted nothing more than Summer to be okay. He had thought that she was, at least okay enough. He hadn't expected her to act like this.

But it was stupid of him to just think that she could return to her normal self. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed her. Because he had and she hated when people did that. He should know that.

Today was ruined. Summer was supposed to come over but she had called in the morning saying that she didn't feel like it. And Seth, being an ass, just listened to her and told her he didn't feel like spending time with her either. This time it had been her hanging up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey man," Ryan said as he walked into the family room, finding Seth by the couch. He had paused the game and now sat staring at the screen, looking like he was in deep thoughts. Seth raised his hand in greeting.

"What's up?" Ryan said and sat down next to Seth.

"Nothing much." Seth replied shortly, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Come on Seth. What's the deal with Summer?"

"How did you know this is about her?"

"Because it's obvious. She's not here; she hasn't been for the whole day. And it's always about Summer. If there's one thing that I've learned it's that." Ryan paused, like he was thinking of the next thing to say; choosing his words carefully. "I know you love Summer, man. And she loves you."

"I know." Seth replied sadly.

"She needs you right now, maybe more than ever. Don't let some stupid fight get between you. I know that both of you just want to make up. You just have to make the first move."

"But she won't tell me anything. She doesn't talk to me."

"She doesn't talk to anyone Seth. Just give her some time. But let her know that you are here for her."

"I just don't know what to do. I get that she was kidnapped and that was scary and painful and horrible. I get that. But I don't know what she wants me to do."

"Maybe she doesn't know that either. Maybe she needs time to figure out stuff. But in the meantime you shouldn't be fighting; you should be together. This will sound very cheesy but to know that someone is there for you, loves you and supports you is all you really need. It's what's important."

"That was cheesy." Seth said. "But it's true."

"Yeah,"

"Thanks Ryan."

"Go talk to her."

"Yeah," Seth said and walked up to his room. Ryan was right. Seth was being an ass. This wasn't about him. It wasn't Seth that had gone through something no one should have to go through. Sure, he had been afraid and when Summer was gone had been the worst time in his life. But Summer had been through things much more serious, scary and dangerous. Of course she couldn't return to her normal self just like that.

He would call her. Maybe she really wanted to be alone for a while. But he wanted to call her and let her know all those things Ryan had said. So he did.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Summer was bored and tired of this day. She just wanted the time to go by. Yet she didn't. She didn't want it to be night, she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to see him all over again, feel his hands touch her, hear him scream at her. Feel that pain all over again. Be that afraid again. If she fell asleep she knew that she would. And since last night, when she'd had the worst dream, Summer never wanted to fall asleep again.

She didn't want it to be morning either. Morning meant back to school and seeing Seth, Marissa, Ryan and the rest of Harbour. She knew that everyone would look at her, more than they used to. Now it wouldn't be looks of admiration; it would be looks of pity. And the questions. Summer was positive that they all knew about her experience and if the population of Orange County had something in common it was their curiosity.

And going to school meant facing Seth. She both wanted to and not. She wanted things to be normal between the two of them. She wanted to hear him joking, laughing and see his chocolate eyes and touch his curly hair.

Summer wanted nothing more than things to be back to normal.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Summer was sleeping in her bed, good for once. She had fallen asleep the instant her head touched the pillow. And no dreams came to haunt her that night. Everything was good.

But at three o'clock in the morning, her eyes shot open. She had heard a noise; something from outside. The feeling came back quickly; the feeling of being terrified, the feeling of panic. Someone was outside. And not just someone; it was him.

She could feel him come closer as the noises became louder. It was bushes rustling, scratching against the wall, a breathing filling the air. Anyone could figure out that it was all caused by a person and Summer knew exactly who the person was.

Tears filled her eyes, watering them and burning. She had to stay quiet though. Therefore she had to hold them in. But what she really wanted was to start bawling. Nothing was worse than this. She was all alone, lying in a bed in the dark. She tugged the covers closer to her, gripping it hard; so hard that her knuckles got a white colour.

A tiny sob escaped from her throat. She couldn't stop it. Not long after, another sob was heard. At the same time the noises from outside came closer and closer, causing Summer to start crying for real. The tears she had fought to hold back streamed down her face and she sobbed as quietly as she could. She could not stop the sobs from coming so she held the cover tightly over her mouth, trying to reduce the sound.

She had never been this scared in her whole life.

Suddenly her window opened. Summer lay completely still, not daring to breath. Hadn't she closed her window? This could not be happening. She tugged the cover, carefully, over her head and closed her eyes. He was inside her room!

The sobs had disappeared; she was too scared to cry. She was too scared to do anything.

Steps were heard and they came closer towards her bed. She didn't want to listen, tried to think of something else, but how could Summer be thinking of something else when a strange man was inside her room.

She froze when it became quiet. She lay there, waiting for something to happen. She wanted it to be Seth saying that he couldn't let her be by herself anymore. She wanted it to be Seth saying he was sorry and holding her. She wanted it to be Seth so that she could cry and breathe again.

She wanted it to be Seth lifting the covers of her face, but it wasn't. She saw him and knew that by now there was nothing she could do. So she screamed. Summer screamed as loud as she could. The man stood bent over her, lowering his hand to cover her mouth. Summer continued to scream through her sobbing and crying.

Summer woke up with a jerk. She was in her room, alone. At least she thought so. Where was he? She turned her gaze to the window. It was closed. She was alone. He wasn't here.

With that realisation Summer began to cry hysterically, tears streaming down her already wet cheeks and face. It had all been so real. And because the dream had occurred in her bedroom in the middle of the night there was no chance that Summer was staying. She got up, still crying, and walked out into the hallway.

Everything was still and quiet, except Summer that is. Her sobs and sniffles could probably be heard miles away. She weakly wiped her nose with the sleeve on her pyjamas. She was slightly shaking and felt her whole body shiver. Maybe it was cold – she was barefoot and here pyjamas were very thin – or maybe it was the fact that she was afraid. She didn't know.

Summer went to her dad's bedroom. She didn't care that she was seventeen. She just didn't want to be alone and her dad would understand. But the bedroom was empty. Shit! Summer remembered that he would be coming home late and as she checked the clock it only shower 11 pm. He wouldn't be hoe for a couple of hours. She couldn't call him, because he was busy. She didn't want to disturb.

She knew that he would be away, but it still made her sad. Being alone made her sad.

Summer had stopped crying, but she kept hiccupping and sniffling every few seconds. She really didn't want to be alone right now. Every company would be okay right now. But what she wanted was one person. But she couldn't call him. Yet she couldn't stay here.

She could go to Marissa. She could take her car and go to Marissa. Summer determinedly walked out of her dad's bedroom and ran downstairs. She felt like crying all over again, all the dark shadows in the house could be hiding a person. He could come back.

Summer didn't even care to take shoes on. She just wanted to get out of her house. She got the keys, wrote a quick note, locked the house, jumped into the car and drove.

To be continued...

_The second part will be up soon..._

_...if you want it to be. So please leave a review!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

_You are the best._

_Here is the chapter. I hope you will like it._

_Read & Review!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Summer felt cold. The night wind blew in her hair and her hands on the wheel were starting to get a shape of blue.

It wasn't colder than usual out, but Summer was only clad in her thin pyjamas and her car had no roof. The fact that Summer drove really fast could also be a reason of why the wind felt so cold against her skin.

It was unusually quiet. She could her sounds from afar but everything was very still and everything was strange, nothing like it used to be in the day. Who knew that the trees that gave such comfort in the day, not letting the heat from the sun touch the ground, could look like this in the evening? Like they were enemies. Everything in the night was darker, scarier and more mysterious. So to drive the long way to Marissa wouldn't be any fun. But Summer was already on her way and there were no chance that she was going back to her house.

Something on the side of the road; something hiding in the bushes, brought tears to Summer's eyes. Maybe it was just the wind or a bug But every sound, every movement tonight, brought panic to Summer.

By the time it took to get to Marissa's anything could happen. He could come and take her.

She was being ridiculous. Nothing was going to happen. What did she believe? That a crazy man would just jump up out of nowhere and kidnap her? That wouldn't happen.

But it already had. So why couldn't it happen again?

Without realising it, Summer had driven up the Cohen driveway. She had forgotten how much closer it was than Marissa's giant house. The Cohen residence was also more familiar. It had some kind of safety tied round it. Like nothing bad could happen there.

She couldn't go inside though. What would they think when she arrived at night in her pyjamas without any shoes, saying that she had a nightmare? She was being so childish.

But part of her felt that it was okay for her to come like that. She knew that the Cohen's would welcome her and offer her to stay for the night. She knew that they wouldn't say anything about her behaviour, even if they thought that she was acting like a ten year old.

"Sweetie?" a voice said. Summer was ripped from her thoughts. It was Kirsten walking down the steps towards her. She was dressed in her night clothes as well though she had slippers and a gown. A much better choice than Summer's.

"Hi," Summer said quietly, slightly embarrassed. She stayed in her car but turned it off.

"I didn't know you were coming? Seth didn't tell us. He's already gone to bed."

"Yeah, I…I don't…I mean, I wasn't…I don't know." Tears sprung to her eyes though Summer had no idea why. She couldn't cry again. She was such a baby.

"Summer?" Kirsten came closer towards the car, which Summer sat in. "Are you okay?" Her question was so gently asked, too gently. Summer sniffled a bit and looked away, trying to hide her tears.

"Sweetie, let's go inside."

When Summer made no effort in moving, Kirsten went to open the car door and help Summer out. No matter how badly Summer wanted to stop cry and not show her weakness, it didn't work. She couldn't stop and Kirsten had obviously noticed.

"It's okay Summer. Let's get you inside." After hesitating a bit Summer stepped out from her car and began to walk with Kirsten up the steps to the house.

Kirsten placed an arm round her son's girlfriend.

Summer was so embarrassed. She had no shoes on and was crying openly in front of her Seth's mother. And it was late Sunday night. Could she be more pathetic?

When the two of them sat down on the sofa in the living room Sandy walked in. Summer looked down on the floor, concentrating in finding anything; a spot or something. She also focused on holding the tears back and this time it actually worked.

" Sandy, get a blanket and a pair of slippers. And make some tee for us, will you?" After Sandy gave a nod and disappeared to get what he was told, Kirsten turned to the smaller girl.

"Summer," she said carefully. Summer looked up and wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here." she apologized and smiled slightly.

"You don't have to explain. But let's talk for a while." At this point Sandy came back with a blanket and a pair of pink slippers in his hands. He gave them to Summer and lay a hand on her right shoulder, showing her his support, before he headed to the kitchen. Summer smiled thankfully and placed her freezing feet into the slippers and wrapped the blanket around her petite body.

"Better?" Kirsten asked.

"Much, thanks. You must think I'm crazy going out like this."

"Not at all sweetie. I'm glad you came here."

"Thanks." Summer whispered.

"Were you alone?" Summer nodded.

"A dream?" Summer nodded again. Kirsten seemed to understand.

"Well, do you want me to wake Seth up? You can stay here tonight if you want to." Summer shrugged uncomfortably and shook her head.

"No, I can just stay in the guest room. If that's okay."

"It's okay. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is everything okay between you and Seth?"

"Why would you think that it isn't?"

"You haven't been here today and he's been acting very…weird."

"Weird?" Summer asked getting that innocent look on her face. Her facial expression was both filled with happiness, concern and sadness.

"Yeah, weird."

"Well, to speak the truth we have been better." Summer admitted and smiled sadly. Here she was, talking to his mother being sad and feeling odd, and he was just upstairs. She could easily go to him and slip into his bed, lying close next to him and feeling his warmth and comfort.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kirsten asked. It was kind of a typical question and Summer usually hated it when people asked her how she felt about these kind of stuff, deep stuff, important stuff. But she answered.

"It's just…we had a fight about my nightmares. I didn't tell him about them." Summer paused and waited for Kirsten to say something. She sat quietly though, wanting Summer to continue. "I told him all this stuff and I think I hurt him by not being more open. I just didn't wanna think about it or worry him. I know if I go and tell people everything that's hard about this they will only feel sorry for me. I don't want that." Summer confessed.

"We understand that sweetie and I'm sure Seth does as well. Maybe he doesn't know how to act and what to say, but Summer, he really cares about you. He doesn't want to fight and I don't think you do either."

"I don't." Summer said with a low voice.

"I think he called you before, didn't he? He wants to make up, I'm sure that…"

"He didn't call me." Summer said interrupting.

"Oh, my mistake. It was just that he said that he would but maybe he just changed his mind. He probably wanted to talk to you in the morning."

"Maybe he did call my cell. I was too depressed to check it. And I left it at home so I can't check now." Summer bit her lip. What if he had called? What if he had apologized? She really missed him and hated to fight. What were they fighting about anyway? What was the thing that decided that two people were fighting? What was there telling them that they were mad at each other, that they shouldn't talk to each other.

The head was telling them that, because by some strange reason it could decide if people should fight or not, but the heart was telling a completely different thing. And right now, Summer wanted to trust the heart.

"I'll go prepare the guest room for you. It's starting to get late and its school tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Kirsten." Kirsten just smiled in reply and headed upstairs, meeting a tired looking Seth in the stairs.

"Hi mom," he said with a sleepy voice.

"Seth, what are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty. What are you doing up?"

"I'm gonna go to the guest room. We have a guest here tonight."

"Really? Who?"

"Why don't you go check?"

"Can't you just tell me, mom?"

"Check the living room." And by those words she continued upstairs.

"Why would I wanna know who our guest is? It's really late and I'm really tired. I'm not dressed. And I'm talking to myself." Seth rambled on and on until he walked into the kitchen, meeting his dad.

"Hi dad! You're awake too?"

"Yeah, but I'm on my way to bed. What are you doing up?"

"I need some water."

"I'll just go to bed. See you in the morning, son."

"See ya!"

"Cohen?" Seth almost dropped his glass of water as he heard his name. He spun around and was met by the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Summer?" he asked in surprise.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"What are you doing here? You're the guest?"

"I guess so."

"Oh," Seth said and put his glass down. They stood there, staring at one other. After a few moments Summer moved closer to Seth and leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and dug her face further into Seth's shirt. Seth couldn't do anything else than wrap his arms around the tiny girl. He was no good in saying no and especially to Summer when she wanted to be close to him. And right now, he didn't want to say no.

He didn't say anything, just hugged her tight and kissed her hair. They stood like that for what seemed as hours when Summer spoke.

"Your mom is making bed in the guest room for me."

"I know. I met her in the stairs. You can stay in my room though, if you want to." Summer nodded against his chest, but didn't make any attempt in moving. It was late and they had things to talk about and it was school tomorrow. But right now, none of it mattered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

About half an hour later, Seth and Summer lay in bed together. Seth was slowly drifting to sleep as he lay with his head on Summers chest.

Summer, though, was clear awake and was playing with the soft curls on Seth's head. She lay there thinking. It felt good to be back with Seth though she wasn't sure if she could fall asleep if she didn't tell him some things.

After checking that he was sleeping, she began to talk quietly to him.

"I've had nightmares every night since the kidnapping. He comes back in them." she paused to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Mostly I wake up crying and I just want you to be there. I'm sorry I haven't told you. I don't want the kidnapping to affect me or us. I just want everything to be like it used to. I don' want you to be so protective and careful all the time. I want to be treated like I always have."

"Tonight I had a horrible dream and I was all alone. The first person I thought of going to was you but because of everything that we've said to each other, I decided to go to Marissa's. I ended up here though." Summer made her self more comfortable if that was possible. Everything was already perfect. At least right now, in this bed.

"Because I can't live without you. Not even for a few days." At this moment, the sleep slowly overtook Summer as well.

And for once she wasn't afraid.

To be continued...

_I just couldn't have them apart any longer. I'm terrible writing them being angry with each other. Because I hate it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. _

_Let me know what you thought. And suggestions are always welcomed._

_I want to give a special thanks to you who give me longer reviews!_

_Now that you've read it all. Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm back with this story. It was a while since I last updated._

_Thank you for your support; I love the reviews._

**When you say nothing at all**

The hours had gone by really quickly and just like that it was morning; a Monday morning. It was time to go back to school and therefore necessary to go up early. Extra early to go to Summer's house and get her clothes.

That was the reasons of why Seth had turned the alarm on 05.30. He didn't really need to get up that early, but he wanted to make things easier for Summer. By starters he had made her breakfast and put it all on a brick and he was now caring it all into his room, where Summer still was sleeping.

He hadn't noticed any nightmares during the night, which was a good thing. Summer had just been clanging on Seth a lot and made it a little hard for Seth to sleep, but he didn't care. He was just happy that she was fine; that they were fine.

After double checking the brick he had placed on the bed, including the flower he had taken from the garden, he began to wake Summer up. She was a deep sleeper but he had learned how to wake her up. He bent down and kissed the place beneath her chin and made his way down to her neck, trading kisses all the way. As he reached her collarbone and she began to stir he made his way up again, placing a light kiss on the side of her lips. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"You still remember."

"Of course I do."

"What time is it?" Summer asked and sat up with help from Seth.

"It's the perfect time to wake up." Summer giggled and reached her arms to Seth, but before he had the chance to pull her into his arms she pulled away. She had obviously discovered the breakfast.

"You made me breakfast?" she asked in disbelief, looking playfully at Seth.

"Yep. I did it all by myself." Seth smirked and placed the brick closer to Summer, waiting for her to taste the food.

"It looks good."

"I was thinking that we could go to your place after you've eaten this. You have your clothes there and I bet you don't wanna wear your pyjamas to school."

"Sounds great. Aw! You even picked a flower." Summer was eating a French toast when she noticed the purple flower lying beside the plate. She smiled and gave Seth a peck on his lips before returning to the food.

"I thought you might like it." Seth shrugged, also taking a bite of the toast. They sat eating in silence for a while, glancing at each other every now and then.

"This is nice." Summer said after a while. "To be in PJ's and eat breakfast in your bed together."

"Yeah it is. Did you sleep okay?"

"Actually I did. I'm totally relaxed." Summer replied sincerely.

"Good. You know that you can tell me anything, right? Because it's normal to have dreams." Summer opened her mouth to say something, but Seth placed his finger on her lips.

"Let me finish. I know that you don't want things to change and you want things to be like they were before but they can't possibly be. Since you were kidnapped, people are gonna be more protective over you. But that is just because they love you and don't want to risk anything happening to you ever again." Seth admitted and then got quiet. Summer didn't say anything either.

"Please don't keep things from me Sum." Seth said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, don't be sorry. Just promise to tell me whatever is going on."

"I will."

"Okay. Good. But now, let's go get you some clothes." Seth said smiling, knowing that she didn't want to talk anymore about it.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

"Cohen?" Summer said and searched for his hand. Seth quickly placed his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze, showing her that she wasn't alone.

They had arrived at school and the moment the car rolled into the school area; people were looking. Even the teachers were looking.

"It's okay Sum." Seth told her, hoping to calm her down. He could see how uncomfortable she was. If she could, she would run away and never come back. But she smiled slightly and kept walking.

The kidnapper would not succeed. He would not change her or change her life.

"I saw that you called me yesterday." Summer said when they sat down on the brown couch they always sat on. She shrugged all the staring away and focused on Seth.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand to fight any more." Seth said in a merrily voice and brought her close to him, wanting to make her forget about everything around them. Maybe not forget because that would be impossible, but enjoy this day a little more.

"I'm glad." Summer said and rested her body against Seth's.

"Hi Summer!" Marissa and Ryan walked up to them and Marissa immediately embraced her best friend, taking her from Seth's arms. Ryan sat down next to where Marissa was sitting next to Summer.

"Hi Coop!" Summer said as she was released from the tight hug. She smiled at the three best friends she could ever ask for. There was no way that Summer would make it through this day nor anything else without knowing that Ryan, Marissa and Seth stood behind her to one hundred percent.

"I really like your skirt. Is it a new one?" Marissa asked and fumbled with the fabric of Summer's flower covered skirt, reaching to her knees.

"Yeah, I bought it a few days ago. Together with Seth." She added and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Wait, Seth went shopping with you?" Marissa asked again, this time in disbelief.

"Yeah, he did. And he didn't even complain. At least not much."

"Yeah, I didn't even complain. Hear that Marissa!" Seth said and brought Summer close to him again.

"Maybe you can come with us shopping this week then?" Marissa teased, enjoying to being back to making fun of him. Even though she didn't mean all the things she said, she loved it.

"Yeah Seth, why don't you?" Ryan said, placing an arm round Marissa.

"I'll do whatever Summer wants me to do." Seth said and buried his head into Summer's hair. He knew that he was being really cheesy but right now, he was so in love with her. And that was cheesy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Summer was on her way to class, alone. This was the one lesson today that she didn't have together with Marissa, Ryan or Seth.

It sort of reminded her about that Monday.

She had reassured Seth that this wasn't a problem; that it was just like it used to. She had been to classes alone before. But today it scared her though Summer wasn't the one to show it. She had known before that things wouldn't be normal, that it would be hard. But she had decided that whatever it was, she would make it through the day.

She would be strong and have a smile on her face. Just like they all expected her to.

The whole school knew her as a strong, confident girl. So she had to be that person. She couldn't let everybody believe that she had changed, that she was weak. If anyone could survive a kidnapping, it was Summer Roberts.

"Hi Summer!"

Summer turned around and was met by a huge group of Newport Barbies. They used to be her friends, but that was a long time ago. They were all dressed in short skirts and most of them were blonde. They were the party girls Summer hated. The party girls Summer had been one of.

"Hi girls!" she said with a huge smile. One girl made her way closer to Summer and hugged her. Knowing it was all fake; Summer hugged her back, just to show that she was fine.

"How are you?" the girl asked, trying to sound concerned.

"I'm okay. Thank you." Summer said politely. "I have to get to class. See you later girls!" and with that Summer walked away, to class.

"Summer!" a guy named Ethan called and ran up to her.

"Hi Ethan,"

"Do you need help carrying those books?" he asked. Summer was sure that he asked that just because she still had bruises on her arm. And he was a water polo player, so maybe he just had no idea what to say.

"No, but thanks."

"You sure? Because your arm isn't looking that good."

"It's fine, really. It doesn't hurt." Summer wasn't lying. Her arm didn't hurt, at the moment. And she was used to it by now. That bruise was nothing. And she could carry her books with the other arm.

"Okay then. I'm glad you're back at school again, Summer." Ethan said and blushed. Summer knew that he had had a crush on her. He was a sweet guy, but not really Summer's type _and_ Summer had Seth.

She smiled at him though and then he walked away, leaving her outside of the classroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The lesson never seemed to end. The teacher was just talking for an eternity it seemed and all the students were trying to listen, all but Summer. She looked out of the window and thought about how this was horrible. She hated to be alone like this. Even though sitting and listen didn't take two, she still felt that she needed someone there with her.

She kept looking at a bird, a black bird. He was alone, sitting in a tree. Something about that bird made her feel even sadder. Without realising it she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Miss Roberts?" the teacher said, looking straight at her.

"Huh?"

"Do you have an answer?"

"Um, may I be excused?" Summer rose and grabbed her things, walking with fast steps out of the classroom, feeling everyone watching her.

Once outside, she made her way to the lady's room. She splashed some water in her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale and as she tucked some hair behind her ear she saw that her hand was shaking. God, whatwas happening?

She breathed heavily and had to hold on to the wall to not fall down. Everything seemed to be spinning. She had to sit down.

Summer leaned against the wall and brought her legs up, wrapping her arms round them. As she thought of what she was doing and where she was, tears escaped from her eyes.

She wasn't okay but she had no idea what was wrong, why she acted like this, why she felt like this. It was all so strange and Summer was definitely not used to have these kind of feelings. She didn't even know what she was feeling; it was all so blurred, and she couldn't straighten things out. It was like she had all the feelings she'd ever had all on the same time.

After getting herself together and checking her look in the mirror, she went out of the lady's room. She heard the clock ring and from every door in the corridor, kids leaped out and surrounded her.

To be continued...

_That was chapter seventeen. What did you guys think?_

_Send me your thoughts. And I would love some suggestions!_

_In next chapter there will be more about the kidnapper. Who do you think he is?_

_Please review and I hope that this time I will update faster._


	18. Chapter 18

**When you say nothing at all **

Seth found Summer sitting on a bench a short bit from the school building. She had her back against him and seemed sad or something.

"Hey," he said as he approached her. He touched her shoulder and then went round the bench to sit next to her.

Summer forced a smile again, even though she was tired of doing that. "Hi,"

"I've been looking all over for you." Seth said and gently caressed her cheek. She kept her gaze in front of them, looking into the distance.

"Sorry. I know that we were gonna meet but I needed some air." she said, quickly looking at him before returning to the previous spot.

"It's fine. I've found you now. Are you okay?" He could see that something was wrong and he guessed that it was school.

"It's not going so well." she admitted and took his hand. She began to play with it and kept biting her lip. Seth let her take his hand and do whatever she wanted with it. He knew that this day wasn't going to be easy for her.

"Did something happen?" he carefully asked, not wanting to push her.

She shook her head. "Not really. It's just…all these people." Summer said and Seth saw tears form in her eyes. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it now and here; she was too sensitive and emotional right now. He knew that she hated to cry in public.

"I know. What do you wanna do?" he said, trying to make her feel better and placed his hand on her thighs.

"I don't know. I don't want to do this anymore." She did a gesture with her hand, so he got that she meant school.

"Then we'll leave. We only have a few more classes. We can go do something."

"But I don't want you to miss school. I don't think your parents are going to be very happy about that." Summer explained.

"Don't worry about that. They'll understand and besides, I don't want to stay here without you." She smiled slightly and looked at him now. Her eyes were a little watery but not watery enough to let tears escape.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. But it's not a problem for me. I want to be with you and I want you to be okay."

"I am now. It was just that when I…"

Seth didn't let her finish. "It doesn't matter. We can talk about it later. But now," he paused and intertwined their fingers. "…now I want you to come with me and we'll do something fun, okay?"

Summer nodded and let him lead her to the car, smiling slightly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth and Summer walked hand in hand down the pier. They both had an ice cream in their hands that weren't intertwined.

"Cohen?" Summer asked after they had been walking in silence for some time.

Seth turned his head towards her. "Yeah?"

"What would I do without you?" Summer said and smiled, placing her arm round his waist and leaning her head on to his shoulder. Seth fallowed her example and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"I think the question is; what would _I_ do without you?" Summer giggled by his reply and as she felt Seth place a kiss on her temple, she smiled even brighter. He had the power to make the shittiest of days turn out to be the happiest of days. He always managed to put a smile on her face.

"Can we go home now?" Summer asked as they had been walking for maybe ten minutes.

"Sure, if you want to."

Summer nodded and threw her ice cream away. "I do. Can we go to your house?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Seth said and threw his ice cream away as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Seth?" Kirsten asked as Seth and Summer walked into the house. They were both surprised that she was home. And Kirsten was probably surprised that Seth and Summer were home.

They looked at each other quickly before walking towards the kitchen hand in hand; Summer a bit behind Seth, letting him drag her with him. She knew that Kirsten never would get angry at her at a time like this openly. But Summer was afraid that Kirsten would think that she was making what she'd gone through go out over Seth. And that wasn't Summer's intention, at all. But she was just too selfish to handle things on her own. And Seth was there; he was the only person that she really trusted.

"Seth, it's good that you're home. It is a bit early but I bet you have an explanation." Kirsten went on before Seth and Summer had entered the kitchen area. As they walked in though and she saw Summer, Kirsten regretted her words. "Oh, hi Summer. I didn't know that you were here too. It's good to see you though."

Summer, standing next to Seth, nodded and felt weird. It was obvious that Kirsten had wanted Seth there alone and not together with her. Seth, seeming to know what she was thinking, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his own body. Even though they were in front of his mother, Summer felt better knowing that he was there and things were okay.

"I wanted to talk to Seth alone but I guess that now that you're already here I better tell the both of you." Kirsten said and made a gesture for them to sit down the kitchen table. Seth and Summer sat down at one side, neither of them knowing what was going on, and Kirsten sat in front of them.

"So," Kirsten started and placed her hands together on the table. "The police think that they have found someone that was involved in your kidnapping, Summer."

They it was; the words they all had been waiting for. Finally, the man would get what he deserved. If it was him. 'The police _think _that they have found _someone_ that was involved in your kidnapping, Summer.' It didn't mean that it was the one they were looking for. It only meant that it could be.

"They want you to come down to the station as soon as possible." Kirsten continued as Summer kept fumbling with the line of the chair. She did look up though and even managed a smile. "Of course you can go whenever you are ready. Take all the time you need, sweetie." Kirsten said and got up from the chair. "I think I'll leave you two alone now. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" she looked at Summer who nodded. Kirsten then turned to look at Seth. "I'll go pick up Sandy at work." she said and before she left she gave Summer a warm hug and Seth one as well. "Take care of her." she whispered into his ear as quietly as she could before she left Seth and Summer alone in the kitchen.

Their eyes met and they both smiled slightly. Then, Summer rose from her chair and went to sit in Seth's lap. She was doing it very easily and didn't even bother to see if he was okay with her position. To sit in his lap was by now something she did all the time.

Seth carefully studied her. He wasn't sure what she was feeling. "Are you okay, Sum?"

"Yeah. Well, I think so. I mean its good news. It could be him." She said, not really knowing herself how she was feeling or how she was supposed to be feeling. Though if it was something Summer had learned from all this it was that it took time to figure out your true feelings and it took time for them to come out, to show.

"Yeah, it could be and let's hope it is." Seth said and hugged her close to him. "Do you want to go upstairs?" she nodded and they walked up the stairs to his room where they sat, or more lay, down on his bed like so many times before.

Once they had gotten comfortable in each others arms they both stayed quiet. Seth was waiting for Summer to say something because he was sure that whatever he said to her at the moment would be the wrong thing. He was so scared of pushing her because he never, ever wanted to do that. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him and he wanted her to tell him things by her own choice when she was ready. He just wanted to be there and he wanted her to know that she could tell him and he was okay with that and she could not tell him and he would be okay with that too. So he kept quiet for once.

Summer didn't break the silence either. She was pleased to lay with her head as close to Seth's neck as possible and have his arms wrapped around her. There was no other place than this where she could ever feel safer. She had her hand on top of Seth's chest and felt as he breathed in and out. "Seth?" she said softly after a while. He stroked her hair in reply, showing her that he was listening. "I…I am scared." Her voice was almost in a whisper and Seth kept stroking her hair and he took her hand that was still on his chest. Summer was trying to tell him something without him having to ask and that was a big step, a huge even.

"I want it to be him so that he'll get what he deserves but the hard part is that it isn't over then. Now, I have to go there. I have to face him again. I will never forget how he looked and what he said and what he did." Summer actually kept talking for a while and even though her voice was shaky and unsteady she kept talking, knowing that if she broke down she couldn't tell him what she wanted to say. It wasn't just about telling Seth. It was also about her, she had to sort her feelings out. She had understood that today at school. "At school I walked out of class. I felt so weird, like I was going crazy or something." she confessed and pulled herself even closer to Seth.

"Where did you go?" he carefully asked as he moved his hand that had been in her hair to her cheek and continued to caress her hand.

"The lady's room. I got all shaky and I had all these feelings." Summer paused and swallowed. It was so hard to talk about and the whole time the lump in her throat grew. "It was horrible. I hate this." she said while her voice broke. Though she continued, almost desperately. "I don't know what's happening to me. I've never felt this vulnerable before in my whole life." Summer was crying know, Seth could tell. Her voice was racked with sobs and he felt her bury her head in his neck, wetting it. He didn't care though but just wrapped both of his arms around her back and rubbed small circles on it as she cried. Summer had never been this open about anything this hard before.

"It'll be okay, Summer." Seth said, trying to calm her down. He hated to see her like this; all confused and small. But, still, he was glad that she didn't shut him out anymore. She told him, even though she couldn't say much before she broke down. But it was the first step and a very big one. He was proud of her; she was trying.

Summer kept crying; not heavy crying, very soft and kind of quiet. Maybe it was because she was pressing her face into Seth's neck and shoulder. Seth tried to hold her as hard as she held on to him as he whispered comforting words into her hair. He knew that even though Summer was a strong girl, never wanting to be weak and vulnerable, she wanted to be treated just as preciously as a baby sometimes.

To be continued...

_So, that wasn't really the ending I was going to write but it just came out that way. _

_I know that the whole mystery around the kidnapper wasn't solved or anything in this chapter but it soon will be, promise._

_Tell me your thoughts, please! _

_So, review! _


	19. Chapter 19

_I am SO sorry! I haven't updated in more than two months. _

_I hope that someone's still interested in reading._

_I don't really have a good excuse, I just haven't had any inspiration lately. _

_So please review and help me get some!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Seth and Summer walked into the police station hand in hand fallowed by their parents. Somehow Seth's parents had gotten really involved with everything and since Summer's father wasn't always around Summer spent most of her time at the Cohens. She loved her father and she knew that he loved her very much; they were family. Although lately she had come to love Sandy and Kirsten too. They were really good people, loving and caring. She felt comfortable around them and she loved to talk and joke with them. Evenings in the Cohens house were amazing; she felt as much at home as she did at her own house.

Summer had always dreamed about this perfect family. She had no brother or sister and her mother had left. It was just she and her father. And even though that was perfect in its own way; they had always been very close, something had always been missing and Summer had always dreamed about having a big family. Now she kind of had one. Kirsten was becoming more and more of a mother to Summer and Sandy was like an extra dad, maybe an uncle. He was just someone she knew that she could count on and trust. Ryan could maybe be the brother she'd never had.

And Seth, Seth was the most important person in her life and she doubted that she could ever love someone as much and she could never, ever stop loving Seth Cohen.

"You okay?" Seth asked as a police man approached them.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yeah."

They shared a smile fallowed by a quick glance that exchanged everything they both were feeling at that moment. Sometimes a look was all you needed; a look of understanding and a look that showed that you weren't alone.

The adults greeted the officer named Mr. Scott and he led the way through a corridor and into a room and told them to wait there. Summer sat down close to Seth, staring at the surroundings frightened. Everything was grey and neutral it seemed. It looked like a prison. She had no power of concentration and couldn't hear a word of what the other ones were saying. Everything was just quiet and grey and nothing existed except Summer.

"Summer?" someone said and ripped her out of her thoughts. She blinked twice and turned her head to see Seth stare back at her. "Mr. Scott wants you to come with him now." Summer nodded and swallowed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asked her concerned as they both stood up. She nodded in reply again and Seth pulled her into a big hug, something that was well needed.

Summer took some deep breaths while keeping her head tightly pressed against Seth's chest and tried her hardest to hold back the tears as the lump in her throat grew. She gripped his shoulders harder and dug her fingers further into his shirt, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could. Seth rocked her slightly and tried his best to show her that he was there and that everything was going to be okay.

Before letting go of her Seth brought her as close to him as he could and whispered something in her ear; something so quiet that only Summer could hear his words. "You're so brave, Sum. I love you so much."

That gave her a little strength and brought a tiny smile to her lips; it gave the courage to fallow Mr. Scott. After receiving a last peck on her temple from Seth she fallowed Mr. Scott obediently.

Summer was taken to a room with a big glass wall. In the room there were several police workers and one of them, a female, came up to her and gave her a smile and put her hand on Summer's shoulder. "Miss Roberts, I know that this isn't gonna be easy for you but I promise you that you're doing the right thing. You're very brave."

The female, dressed in a uniform, was kind and it felt good to have a woman in the room, but nothing could make Summer stop feeling as she did; terrified. She was well aware that no one was going to hurt her and if the kidnapper was here he wouldn't be able to hurt her either. But that wasn't what she was afraid of. She was scared to see him, to see those eyes again.

"Are you ready?" the female asked and Summer nodded. She sat on a chair and fumbled with her hands, that were as cold as ice. Her breathing got heavier and she had to concentrate on not fainting or throwing up.

"Okay, miss. Roberts. We're gonna let him in. Just let us know when you want to leave, okay?"

And just like that he walked in and stopped right in front of her. The only thing that was separating them was the glass wall. Summer inhaled deeply and held her breath as she saw him just stand there with a facial expression saying 'I am innocent and I'm doing everything right because I of that'. He actually looked quite respectable. He didn't look angry but Summer could still see that it was the same man. Behind that fake face she knew that he was hiding; he as in the man who hurt her like no one had ever hurt her before.

"Take him away." Summer said in a low voice as an enormous feeling grew inside of her. A feeling of anger; an anger she just wanted to let out.

"Sorry, miss. Robert. I didn't hear what you said." some police officer said calmly.

"Get him out! Take him away!" Summer yelled. She kept sitting though on the chair, didn't move. She was too concentrated on keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't stand to see him. She couldn't stand to feel that vulnerable again. Tears sprung to her eyes and it hurt holding them back. She wouldn't cry though. She wouldn't.

"Okay, he's gone now. How are you feeling?" the police officer said, obviously aware that she wasn't any good.

Summer couldn't answer, she couldn't say anything. She kept her eyes closed and just shook her head, wanting everything to go away.

"Do you want me to get someone for you? Miss. Roberts? Would you like that?" the female asked and Summer felt a hand on her shoulder.

Summer remained silent though, digging her hands into her arms hugging herself.

That face was all she could see. The big body and the hands that had hit her so many times. The arms that had carried her away and the feet that had kicked her stomach.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth sat with his head in his hands, waiting. The time seemed to stand still. The rest of the group sat quietly as well, everyone waiting for Summer to come back and everybody fearing how she would act.

They had no idea if it was the right man or not. If that was the case they knew that it would be incredibly hard for Summer to see him again, harder than everything already was. Summer was strong and she hated to show weakness and be vulnerable. But today she might not have any other choice.

As the door opened everybody in the room turned their faces there expecting Summer to walk in. It wasn't Summer though. It was a police officer.

Confused together with the rest of them Neil spoke. "Where's Summer?"

"She's still in there. I'm afraid that she didn't do so well." The police officer told them sympathetically.

"Oh, my God." Kirsten sighed and looked at the others. They had all known that she wouldn't handle this good but as she wasn't even able to come bak to them it was worse than any of them had expected.

"Maybe one you want to go in there, try to talk to her."

"I can't go. I wouldn't know what to do." Seth said as everyone's attention flew to him. And he was right. As much as he wanted to go see Summer he wouldn't know what to do. She needed someone good with this thing. And he wasn't the right person. He was afraid to go.

"Kirsten, do you want to go?" Neil asked.

"Don't you think that you…"

"No, you go. Please."

"Okay. I'll do my best."

When Kirsten walked into the room she immediately spotted Summer. She looked strange and someone was trying to get contact with her without success.

"Summer, sweetie." Kirsten said as she bent down next to the small girl. She was surprised that she wasn't hysterical. She just sat there. "Summer, can you look at me?" she tried and carefully placed a hand on Summer's leg.

As Summer turned her head and met Kirsten's eyes, Kirsten wished that she wouldn't have come for a minute. The look on Summer's face almost brought tears to Kirsten's eyes. She looked so small and so lost. He eyes were blank and she was almost desperately looking at Kirsten.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." Kirtsen said quietly but regretted her words immediately. She could not pity her; Summer hated her. She had to stay strong and get her out of here.

Standing up, she pulled Summer with her. The brunette let herself be led to the door, fighting a battle with her tears.

It would feel so good to let it all out and there was nothing Summer wanted more than to put her face in her hands and cry. But she couldn't.

"Summer, do you want to go home?" Kirtsen asked as they got closer to the others. She felt a little awkward to go with her arms around Summer without her saying a word. She wanted to ask if she was okay but knew that she couldn't do that. She knew that wasn't.

Surprising Kirsten, Summer answered. "Can I come to your house?" she weakly asked her throat dry.

"Of course you can, sweetie." Kirsten rubbed the small girl's back smiling a little as they entered the room where they'd first been in.

"Summer," Neil immediately brought his beloved daughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him back and inhaled the scent of his after-shave preparation. She felt so small back in her father's arms; she'd always felt like a little girl again once she was with him.

And now, she allowed herself to cry. She first tried to hold it all in as long as possible, only letting tears escape. She didn't wan't to start to sob but she couldn't help it. The harder she fought against it, the harder her sobbing came out. She desparately pressed her face into her father's shirt to muffle the sound and she felt him push her against him even harder.

Neil slowly rocked her and held her against him as tightly as he knew she wanted to be held. He kissed her hair and whispered comforting words into it.

The other three persons in the room; Sandy, Kirsten and Seth all looked concerned and heartbroken at Summer as she cried in her father's arms. They all felt so helpless; it was nothing they could do to take away her pain. As much as they wanted to and as much as they would sacrifise, they couldn't do anything.

After a few minutes Summer got quiet, only letting a few sniffles and a hiccup once in a while escape. She stayed in her father's embrace with her hands pressed against his back, trying to calm down.

None of them wanted to rush Summer, so they all stayed in the room until she decided to pull away. She wiped at her eyes and nose and quietly told them that she wanted to go. So they left the police station, Summer walking between her father and Kirsten.

Sandy walked behind with his son, seeing that Seth was incredibly upset. He was heartbroken having to see his girlfriend like that.

To be continued...

_Very sad and depressing chapter, I know. _

_Suggestions are ALWAYS very welcomed._

_Please review and I'll promise to update sooner this time!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry this took a while as well. Now this story is nearing its end._

_I would really appriciate some last reviews!_

**When you say nothing at all**

Later that day Seth sat by the pool with his legs in the water, moving them slightly and making little waves in the water. The sun was by now not as bright so he didn't have to worry about getting burned but even if he would he didn't care.

Ever since they'd gotten home he'd been sitting out here, thinking. His mother had helped Summer and she had taken a bath and slept some in the guestroom. The two of them hadn't said a word to each other.

Seth was both relieved that they hadn't and miserable. He missed her and even if it had only been a couple of hours ago that he had had her in his arms he still did. And seeing her this sad and broken made things almost unbearable.

He wished that he could find the courage to go talk to her, or at least sit next to her. He wanted to hold her hand, give her a hug or get her a glass of water. He wanted to do something and he wanted to show her that he was there. He hadn't though and he felt awful about it.

Splashing some water out of frustration and helplessness Seth felt someone sit down next to him. Summer.

She carefully placed her legs in the water next to his and leaned her head against Seth's shoulder. She hugged his arm with both of her hands and kissed his shirt.

Seth, embarrassed, placed a hand on her thigh. He was embarrassed because of the water splash she'd obviously seen and the fact that he hadn't been the one finding her. Instead she was the one sitting down next to him. She shouldn't have to comfort him, like she did now. She stroked his arm softly and without having a good explanation Seth could tell that she was trying to make him feel better becase she knew that he was scared.

Seth wasn't actually scared of her. He was just insecure about what he should do and say. He didn't want to say the wrong things, making her even more upset. He was scared that he wasn't able to do anything for her, that he wasn't enough.

"Cohen?" Summer said after a few moments of silence. Seth leaned his head to rest on top of hers, knowing that that was enough to let Summer know that he was listening.

"I love you, Cohen." Summer said in a low voice and this time Seth moved so that he could look at her.

For the first time in hours he was able to see her face, see her eyes. She had no make up on and she was so beautiful. Giving her a smile Seth lightly kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry, I should have-"

Summer placed her forefinger on his lips, stopping him to continue. "Shh. I know." she said smiling as she reached up enough to kiss the side of his mouth. She then moved closer to him and placed his arm so that it was over her shoulders, leaning against his chest and making herself comfortable.

"You know, Cohen it's gonna be hard for a time now. But I'll be alright, okay? I'll be alright and you don't have to worry about me." Summer started, causing tears to form in Seth's eyes. He couldn't believe how awesome she really was. He was about to say something about that he always worried about her but she started to talk again. "I know that you're probably gonna do that anyway and I appriciate your concern. But I'll be alright because I have you. So, you have to be here."

Seth blinked away a few tears and nodded. She was so freaking strong. "I promise, Sum. I am always, always gonna be here for you. I'm gonna take care of you and make you okay. I love you so much."

At this moment Summer too had tears in her eyes. She turned to meet Seth's gaze and smiled before leaning in for a kiss, lasting several minutes.

The two of them sat by the pool for what seemed to be hours. They sat there until Sandy appeared and told them to come inside.

Everyone were already there, sitting in the family room. To judge by the atmosphere Summer knew from the moment she stepped inside, that they had something to tell her.

This was going to be difficult.

But she had Seth. No matter how bad things got, she had Seth. And he was the one thing that made things bearable, he was the only one that could light up the dark. He was her sun and her hope.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that night Seth and Summer lay close together in Seth's bed. The day had been exhausting and they were both tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Cohen?" Summer said and lifted her head from Seth's chest, just enough so that she could meet his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Summer smiled.

"For what?" Seth asked. He would have expected a thank you and know why if he had been strong for her. But he hadn't. He hadn't done anything for her.

"For being here." Summer softly told him and snuggled closer to his body. "And for loving me."

_Sometimes when I'm sitting all alone  
I think of things that I have done  
And start to wonder if there's one thing  
That means more than others I have known  
And suddenly it's clear to me  
Without your love where would I be_

"Summer," Seth started and tried to figure out what he wanted to say. As he realised that what he wanted her to know couldn't be told in words he pulled her as close to him as possible, hoping that some of his feelings would find a way into her heart.

_Your love has kept me going  
Through good and bad times  
It's kept me growing  
Like a steady flame  
Your love has kept on burning  
Through sweet and sad times  
I'll keep returning to the magic of your love_

"Do you think that he'll come back?" The both knew who Summer was referring to. Ben.

"No. You're safe now."

"I thought I was before," she sadly uttered, almost in a whisper. Ben had been a regular guy who had lived in the **neighbourhood** and somehow never forgotten about a special brunette.

_Through the years my dreams may come and go  
For fortune is a fleeting time  
And no one knows what time may bring  
But through the highs and lows of it I'll know  
That there's one thing of which I'm sure  
The one thing I've been living for_

"I'll never let anybody hurt you ever again."

His words seemed to matter more than anything else. So many promises had been given to Summer the passed time and so many sorry's had been spoken. And even if Summer was grateful that she had people around her that cared no one's words, promises, would ever mean as much as Seth's did.

He was her home and sanctuary.

_Your love has kept me going  
Through good and bad times  
It's kept me growing  
Like a steady flame  
Your love has kept on burning  
Through sweet and sad times  
I'll keep returning to the magic of your love  
_

Ben's face would never disappear in her memory and she wouldn't walk around by herself any time soon but one thing was for sure; she could never move away from this without the person having his arms around her.

Still at a familiar place like this, in Seth's room, everything could feel strange and scary. Would she ever be able to sleep good alone?

But with his arms protecting her or even his presence in a room everything was okay.__

I'll keep returning to the magic of your love  
Your love

To be continued...

_...With a finale chapter (epilouge). _

_Please leave a review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_So, this IS the finale chapter. _

_I've enjoyed writing this story and I am now proud to say that I have officially finished two stories. _

_Leave a last review!_

When you say nothing at all

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd _

_Try as they may they could never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_- When you say nothing at all, Ronan Keating_

Summer almost jumped up from the chair as the clock rang. School was over for today.

She quickly gathered her books and rushed before the others out of the classroom, stopping by her locker to throw her stuff in there and then ran down the steps to her car where she knew he would be waiting.

And as she'd expected he stood there; squinting his eyes with a bag on his shoulder, holding a comic in his hand.

Summer playfully nudged him in his side. "Hi,"

"Summer. Hey," Seth said and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He quickly put his comic down into the bag and gave her his full attention, something which she loved about him. "Did you have a good day?"

Summer nodded. "Yeah, it was actually really good." she told him sincerly, happy that she finally could do that. "I've missed you though."

Seth kissed her again, this time quickly on her lips. "I've missed you, too."

"So, you're ready?"

"Yep." Summer said very determined. "I'm ready."

Opening the door for her, Seth made sure she was comfortable before going to the other side of the car. "Do you wanna go home to your house first?"

Summer thought about it for a second, then nodded. "That would be great."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

His lips tasted like chocolate. Like the best chocolate she'd ever had.

There was nowhere else Summer would rather be at. She wanted to lie underneath him and make out forever.

"Why are you smiling?" Seth smirked as he pulled away slightly, his lips just inches away from hers.

Summer continued to smile. "Because I love you." Giggling, she brought his lips back to hers, catching him in a rough kiss.

"Summer, we should go." Seth mumbled in between kisses.

As much as she loved making out with her boyfriend Summer knew that they had to leave now if they didn't want to be late. They would have time for each other later.

Placing one finale kiss on his lips she sat up. "Let me just brush my hair and then we can leave."

"Okay, Sum. I'll meet you in the car."

Summer smiled as he walked out of the room. She really, honestly loved him to death. It was scary how in love she was at this age but she was sure of the fact that she'd never stop loving him. Seth was it. And she was thrilled about it.

There was no way Summer could have managed these past weeks without him. At nights she had night mares but they were replaced by happy dreams when she knew that Seth was sleeping beside her. And as she woke up in his arms she knew that it was a good day, she knew that he'd never let anything happen to her again.

To know that she always had someone to call and cry in front of meant everything. She always had him to hold her hand and make her stronger and he could always make her laugh and forget about all the bad things.

Seth was the best. He was her medicine, she needed him to be able to move on.

To know that you needed someone that much wasn't good, normally. But Summer knew that Seth would always be there, so why shouldn't she get used to have him around? She could still be herself and she could still be independent. Seth was just there to help her deal, to keep her safe and happy.

"I'm ready." she exclaimed as she sat down in the seat.

Seth laughed and started to drive away. "I can see that." he told her and smiled. Turning to look at her he said. "You're gorgeous by the way."

Every time he said something like that a warmth like no other filled Summer's insides. She knew that he meant every word and only Seth saying those things made her believe them as well. Because she knew that he really thought that she was beautiful, everywhere.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Cohen! Quit cheating."

Summer and Seth sat in the poolhouse, having escaped from the dinner. And as usual they ended up in the poolhouse (when they didn't sneak up to Seth's room that will say), playing Playstation.

"Summer, I am not cheating." Seth said and continued to kick her ass, not literally. It was more like his ninja was killing hers.

Marissa and Ryan had after a few minutes of watching their friends play excused themselves to go back inside. So now Summer was busy yelling at Seth when she should push any of the buttoms.

"Seth, you always kill me." she whined and put the control away.

"That's because you let me. I've showed you how to use that," he pointed to her abandoned control.

Summer tried to look her most innocent. "But I keep forgetting. And besides, I don't really like this game."

"You're adorable." Seth pulled her to his body and kissed her temple. "I really love you, Sum." he laughed.

Could she feel anymore safe than right here?

The twosome was interrupted by Ryan clearing his throat. "Kirsten told me to get you."

"Oh, right." Seth said and stood up, extending a hand for Summer to take. He helped her up and gave her a light peck before leading her inside of the house where everyone sat around the table already.

"Oh, great." Kirsten said. "Summer, Seth, come sit down."

They sat down between Kirsten and Marissa, intertwining their fingers under the table as they always did.

"This looks great, mom." Seth said and he was actually telling the truth. The cake looked really good. Kirsten had definitely improved on her cooking skills.

"It's actually orded but thank you, Seth." Kirsten smiled; she was so happy that tonight was going as good as it was.

Sandy, along with Neil and Julie seemed pleased as well as they were looking at their children.

"I'd like to make a toast." Sandy said after they had all finished with the dessert. He raised his glass and prepared to speak.

Seth squeezed Summer's hand under the table, knowing what was to come.

"First of all I want to tell you that Kirsten and I are so happy that you're all here tonight. It's always nice to see you and have a good meal together." He paused and looked at his wife, who gave him a reassuring smile. "But tonight I am especially happy that we're all here. Not the least, Summer. You being here together with us is something we don't take for granted anymore and we should never take anything for granted. I think we've all learned that. Two days ago, Ben got what he decirved and of course that is good. Although all that we ever wanted and what's most important is that you are back here, where you should be." Sandy looked at his son sitting together with Summer, who looked very emotional, holding her hand. He knew that they always had them intertwined under the table; he hadn't noticed a single time when they hadn't. "So, Summer what I want to say and I know that I can speak for all of us, is that we're so proud of you and we love you. I can't even express in words how happy I am to come home hearing your laughter from the kitchen. So this is for you, Summer."

Sandy was about to raise his glass when Neil interrupted. "May I add some things?" Sandy nodded and placed his glass back at the table.

Neil cleared his throat. "Thank you, Sandy. I know that Summer and I are both very happy to be here tonight even though Summer spends more time over here than at home." He smiled at his daughter. "Summer, I don't think that anyone's more happy to see you here, alright, than I am. You mean more to me than life itself and I'd do anything for you. I agree with everything Sandy said although I want to say some things about you Seth."

Seth looked surprised at the mention of his name. Summer smiled though and hugged his arms to her body.

"I think we all know that you are the reason of why my daughter is doing so well. Summer has found a great guy, which she desirves. And I know that we've had out problems in the past but Seth, I want to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter and making her happy. That's the most important thing. So, here's to Summer _and_ Seth." Neil now raised his glass along with everyone else, smiling at his daughter.

As soon as Summer had placed her glass back to the table she went to give her father a big hug. "Thank you, daddy. You don't even know how much this means to me."

Neil embraced her back. "I do, sweatheart."

"I love you."

"Love you too, princess."

Summer then walked over to Sandy who was gathering all the napkins together. "Summer!" he said with his joyful voice.

"Thank you so much for the speech, Sandy. It really meant a lot." She said and gave him a hug as well.

"No problem. Anything for you," he smiled while hugging her back.

"I love you." It felt a little weird telling Seth's dad those words but she really did love him.

"I love you, too Summer."

They were interrupted by someone poking Sandy's arm. Kirsten.

"Hi, can I steal her for a few seconds?" Sandy nodded and left them alone.

"The dinner was really good, Kirsten." Summer said politely.

"Thank you, Summer. Do you want to go outside for a while?" she made a gesture to the door.

Summer nodded and they walked out to the backyard, where the dark was surprisingly welcoming.

"Summer, I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you." Kirsten smiled. "And I don't just say it. I really am."

Summer nodded thankfully, knowing that Kirsten was being sincere.

"Sometimes I think of you as my daughter," she confessed shyly. "Maybe this sounds really lame but to tell you the truth Seth couldn't have found a better girl. I'm so glad to have you in this family, Summer."

"Kirsten," Summer said in awe, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Oh, sweetie. You don't have to cry." the blonde said but still took Summer into her arms; she didn't think that she'd be this touched. It wasn't any news she'd told Summer, she'd only told her what she'd been feeling for so long.

"Sorry. I just-" Summer started and sniffled a bit. "Sometimes I think of you as my mom, too." And then she lost it again.

Kirsten only smiled and gently rocked her son's girlfriend.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, that was a nice evening." Seth said as the two of them lay in one of the reclining chairs next to the pool. Summer was lying in Seth's arms and he was unconciously playing with her hair.

Summer nodded against his chest, trying to focse on how good it felt to be there. Everything was right now; she had louds of people around her that she loved. "And I have the best boyfriend in the world." she said out loud.

"What?"

Summer shrugged. "I just said that I have the best boyfriend in the world."

Seth smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah." Summer said and pulled herself up to his level, so that she could see his eyes. "There's no way I could have done this without you, Seth."

Her voice was serious and Seth could really sense her honesty. At moments like those he had problems with finding the right words; he didn't want to ruin everything. So therefore he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I'm just glad that you're happy."

And she was.

THE END

_Give me a finale review!_


End file.
